Sonic's Jurassic World
by David A7X Perez
Summary: Sonic and his friends journey to an amusement park on an island just off of Coasta Rica. The island is inhabited with genetically-engineered dinosaurs and a special legendary creature. Their trip turns deadly as the dinosaurs escape their paddocks and attack Sonic and his friends. Now they must make it out alive against these prehistoric beasts. What will happen in the very end?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a whole new story. This idea came after watching all four Jurassic Park films. My story will have elements from the plots of the first and fourth film. Sonic and his friends journey to an island off the coast of Coasta Rica inhabited by genetically-engineered dinosaurs and a special, legendary creature. However, their journey turns dangerous as they now must survive these prehistoric beasts. Will they make it out alive? Ladies and Gentlemen, let the story begin!**

 **Sonic's Jurassic World**

 **Chapter 1: Shadow's Raptors**

Welcome to Isla Nebular, an island eighty-five miles west of Coasta Rica. On the island, a theme park is adding its final touches before officially opening to the public. Paddocks are surrounded by advanced security technology and fences with the intention of containing its animals. One paddock, in particular, is anticipating its final animal. The trees surrounding the paddock shake as a forklift, carrying a large crate, is driving to the paddock's chamber. A black and red hedgehog is waiting with the park workers for the hedgehog's new friend. The hedgehog's name is Shadow.

"He's here!" Shadow said with a sly smile. Shadow wore black denim jeans, a black jacket with a long-sleeve white shirt, and his red-white Nike Air Max hover shoes. The forklift driver carefully places the crate next to the chamber. Inside the crate, heavy breathing and growling can be heard. The animal then sticks its forearm outside the crate, deadly black claws can be seen on its hand. Shadow walks up the animal and gently pets the forearm, calming it down.

"It's okay boy. I won't hurt you." Shadow gently said. The animal pulls its forearm back inside, as if it understood Shadow.

"Okay gatekeeper open the gate." Shadow said to the gatekeeper. The gatekeeper climbs up the crates ladder and stands by the paddock's gate. The animal looks at the gate, slowly bobbing its head and waiting for the gate to open.

"Gatekeeper raise the gate." Shadow spoke. The gatekeeper raises the gate to the paddock. The animal begins to make its way to its pen, slowly yet cautiously. From the paddocks railing, Shadow sees the animal enter its new home.

"Okay he's in. Close the gate." Shadow said. The gatekeeper slides the gate back down and closing it. Shadow has a full view of the animal's appearance. The animal stood nearly six feet tall, its skin had a mixture of black and white on its body and tail. The top of its head had small, thin feathers, serrated teeth, and it had deadly black claws on its hands and feet with two, six inch, retractable claws on each foot. The animal looked around its new home and found four more animals just like him.

"Alright, his brothers are here." Shadow said. The animal begins to sniff the other four with its long snout. The four do the same to new arrival and after a few moments of sniffing, accept the new member into their pack. Shadow watches as a silver-furred hedgehog approaches him. It was Shadow's good friend Silver the Hedgehog. Silver wore grey denim jeans, a white shirt, a grey-silver sweater, and a pair of grey-silver-white Nike Air Maxes.

"Looks like he's happy." Silver said to Shadow.

"Yes he is!" Shadow replied. Shadow turned back and watch the five animals sniffing around their own forest; hunting.

"So what are they called again?" Silver asked.

"Velociraptors." Shadow answered Silver. The silver-furred hedgehog always got the Velociraptor name wrong.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Silver said.

"It's alright." Shadow said with a chuckle. The two hedgehogs turned back to the velociraptors, who were screeching and roaring for food.

"Okay feeding time." Shadow said. One of the workers released an ox into the raptor paddock. The ox stood in its spot as the raptors stalked the ox in the shadows. The ox heard a twig snap and was attack by one raptor from behind. The remaining four attacked the ox, killing it and began to feed. This impressed Shadow and Silver.

"Wow!" Silver said in awe. Shadow crossed his arms and smiled in acknowledgment.

"They're pack hunters. The bigger the prey, the deadlier they become." Shadow said.

"Just like wolves." Silver said.

"Yes sir." Shadow replied. He looked back up and saw one of the workers trip and fall over the railing, right in front of the raptors.

"Oh shit!" Silver panicked. Shadow ran down the stairs and to the main gate with Silver following close behind. The gatekeeper stood in fear as the velociraptors surrounded the fallen worker. The worker slowly began to back up in fear until Shadow and Silver stopped by the gate.

"Open the gate!" Shadow shouted to the gatekeeper. The worker opened the gate, allowing Shadow to enter the paddock. The velociraptors stalked the worker and jumped at him until Shadow stood in front.

"Halt!" Shadow said putting his hand in front of the pack. The velociraptors stopped, as if obeying Shadow. The worker got up and ran back to the gatekeeper and Silver. The raptors growled and screeched, but Shadow still held his hand up.

"Easy!" Shadow replied. The raptors hissed and growled in response.

"Down boys!" Shadow spoke. The raptor pack continued to hiss, but slowly put down their claws.

"Down I say!" Shadow said one final time. The raptors backed away from Shadow, finally putting down their claws. All the while Silver watched in amazement at Shadow's worked. The velociraptors actually obeyed the black and red hedgehog. The raptors walked up to Shadow and let him pet them.

"Good boys." Shadow said petting the raptors. Shadow pulled out a pack of chicken legs from his jacket. The raptors hissed and lowly growled as Shadow tossed a chicken to each raptor. The five raptors fed on their chicken legs as Shadow made his back to Silver. The gatekeeper closed the gate as the raptors went back to feed on the ox.

"That was amazing." Silver said. Shadow smiled and looked back at the raptors.

"Thanks." Shadow responded.

"How the hell did you do it?" Silver asked his friend.

"Training. To you they're animals, but to me they're my friends." Shadow replied looking back at his velociraptors.

"So they're your raptors?" Silver asked again.

"Damn right Silver. All five have dog tags with their names." Shadow said watching his raptors fight for a piece of the ox. Upon closer examination, each raptor did indeed have a dog tag around their necks.

"Really? What are their names?" Silver asked wanting to know their names. Shadow smiled as he pointed to each raptor and said their names.

"Beta, Charlie, Delta, Gamma, and Rex." Shadow said pointing to each of his five raptors.

"Who's the Alpha?" Silver asked his final question. Shadow smiled as he looked at Silver.

"Me." Shadow said. Silver was surprised; Shadow was the alpha to his velociraptors. Silver looked back at the velociraptors; not even asking any more questions. The two hedgehogs watch the velociraptors enjoying their new home.

"What we did it is just amazing!" Silver said watching the velociraptors. Shadow nodded his head in agreement. The velociraptors hissed and screeched at each other; claiming territory of their forest. Silver and Shadow chuckled as they stared out into the sunset.

"Hey we take care of the animals; the real workers make these amazing creatures." Shadow said. One of his raptors, Rex, stood on top of a rock and stared out into the sunset as well. Rex's brothers joined him on the rock and stared out into the sunset. All five roared in unison into the sunset as Shadow smiled at his raptors.

"That's right boys." Shadow said. Here he was with these prehistoric creatures for the very first time.

"This is only the beginning." Shadow said one last time.

 **Chapter Two is next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm here with chapter two of Sonic's Jurassic World. In this chapter, we will see Sonic enjoying his life as a college student until he meets a familiar face. I apologize for deleting my story the first because I made a few errors. Don't worry everything is up to date and ready to go. Enough talking, let us continue with Sonic's Jurassic World.**

 **Chapter 2: The Diggers**

 **Lakewood, Montana**

Lakewood, Montana is a place where young paleontologists dig up scientific evidence of dinosaurs. A group of college students are at a dig site uncovering a fossilized velociraptor. One student in particular is very excited at discovering the fossilized raptor. He was an 18-year-old blue hedgehog wearing denim jeans, a blue and white plaid shirt with a t-shirt underneath, and a pair of Timberlands. He was the fastest living thing ever; Sonic the hedgehog.

"Incredible." Sonic said in excitement. He continued to gently dig at the raptor, making sure all the sand was off and no fossils were broken. He finished digging at the raptors foot and uncovered its fossilized six-inch retractable claw. Sonic's thoughts were brought by a red echidna wearing the same outfit, except his shirt was red and wore red Adidas. It was Sonic's friend Knuckles.

"Hey Sonic we're ready to try again." Knuckles said. Sonic got up and dusted himself off with his bandana.

"Tails really needs to get off his computers." Sonic said.

"Hey can't blame the kid." Knuckles said shrugging his shoulders. The two friends walked over to the two-tailed, golden yellow fox. Tails wore denim jeans, a yellow shirt, and the same Timberlands just like Sonic. He was at his computer when Sonic and Knuckles came and saw two diggers successfully implant a camera in the ground. The image immediately came up on his computer screen.

"It worked. I got the image up for you Sonic." Tails said as the image became clearer. The image revealed another fossilized velociraptor, this time in great shape.

"Another velociraptor!" Knuckles said pointing at the screen.

"Hell yeah in great shape. I'm guessing five/six feet tall and about nine feet long." Sonic said in awe. The three study that raptors have more in common with modern day birds than reptiles, including similar bone structure and the word raptor meaning bird of prey. Their professor came to announce their lunch break for the day. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails dusted themselves off and made their way towards their cabin.

"You seem really happy." Tails said to Sonic.

"Can't blame me. I just wish these awesome predators were alive again." Sonic said.

"Like that'll ever happen." Knuckles replied. Just then, the sound of a helicopter was approaching and slowly landing, causing the sand to cover up the fossils again.

"What the hell?" Sonic said running up to the chopper.

"Cover the fossils!" Knuckles said. Tails followed him as the rest of the students covered up the fossils from the sand and dust. Sonic was telling the pilot to cut off the power, but the pilot was waiting for a passenger that was in Sonic's cabin. Sonic ran to his cabin and entered to see a brown chipmunk with red hair, blue boots with a matching vest, and denim jeans searching through his fridge for a bottle of apple cider.

"What the hell you think you're doing in here?" Sonic said as the chipmunk turned around and pop-opened the cider.

"Hey we were saving that!" Sonic said in anger.

"For a special day I presume." The chipmunk happily said. Sonic angrily walked to the chipmunk, completely ignore her beauty.

"Listen, I don't care who you are…" Sonic tried to finish, but the chipmunk happily shook his hand.

"I'm Sally Acorn. One of the founders of InGen." Sally happily said blowing the dust off her hand. Sonic stood in shock; realizing that InGen was a multi-billion dollar genetics corporation. He was brought out of his shock by an angry Knuckles and Tails.

"Okay who's the bitch…" Knuckles tried to finish until seeing Sally and Sonic. Tails also wondered what was going on.

"These are my friends and fellow paleontologists Knuckles and…" Sonic said.

"Tails." Tails said introducing himself to Sally. She happily smiled as Sonic whispered to his friends.

"Guys this is Sally Acorn." Sonic whispered. Knuckles and Tails went from angry to apologetic for Sally.

"Hello boys." Sally said.

"I apologize for saying bitch." Knuckles said apologetically.

"Please take a seat. I get some glasses." Tails said looking for glasses.

"No it's okay. I know my way around the kitchen." Sally grabbing the glasses. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails took their seats as Sally poured a glass of cider. After pouring her glass of cider, Sally spoke up to the three friends.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here?" Sally said.

"Well yeah. So will you tell us?" Tails asked. Sally nodded while taking a sip of her cider.

"I like you three and I'm here to tell you about my new project. My parents own an island off of Coasta Rica that is both a biological reserve and an amusement park. It's absolutely spectacular, spared no expense. It set to open within a few months and there is no doubt that children will love this place." Sally began to say while boring glasses for Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails.

"What are those?" Knuckles said, not liking little kids.

"Miniature adults." Tails whispered to Knuckles.

"Knock it off you two. Anyway, continue Sally." Sonic said to Sally. She gave a little chuckle before continuing her speech.

"Anyway, I came here to offer you three a trip to my island to observe this new park. The lawyers are making my parents worried about danger and safety. Both wanted experts to visit the island, get a walkthrough, and certify the place as safe." Sally said giving a glass of cider to Tails. He graciously accepts it as Knuckles spoke up to Sally.

"Why us? I mean were not really experts." Knuckles said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, why would lawyers care about our opinions?" Tails replied taking a sip of his cider. Sonic, on the other hand, was actually interested about this biological reserve.

"What kind of park is it?" Sonic said intrigued.

"It's right up your alley." Sally replied in an intrigued voice. She handed the final glasses to Sonic and Knuckles. The two along with Tails were intrigued as well.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you three come with me for a mini vacation. I would love some company for my friends. I have a jet standing by in Florida that way we can arrive to the island much faster." Sally said sitting right next to the sink. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were now interested about going to the island, but worried about school and their dig site.

"Sally it's a great offer but we can't accept. We just dug up a new fossil and we have school…" Sonic began to speak for himself, Knuckles and Tails. Knuckles and Tails were agreeing with him until Sally spoke up again.

"I'll compensate for troubles by funding your dig and research." Sally said pouring another glass of cider. This was a surprise for the three young scientists.

"Are you really offering…" Sonic continued before Sally finished her speech.

"For another three years." Sally said. The three could now work on their research until their final year of college. The three began to happily laugh as they clinked their glasses. Sally smiled and clinked her glass as well.

"Okay deal!" Knuckles happily laughed.

"Where's the plane?" Tails happily joked.

"We're in!" Sonic said giving his two friends a group hug. The three happily cheered as Sally simply sipped her glass. The three friends were going on a trip with a once in a lifetime experience.

Elsewhere, in San Jose, Coasta Rica a taxi was dropping off a green hawk in boots, a green Hawaiian shirt, and shades at an outdoor restaurant. He paid the taxi and made his way towards the middle of the restaurant, where a purple weasel in an Australian hat, boots, and a gun holster was eating lunch. The weasel looked up and waved at the hawk, saying his name loudly at the same time.

"Jet!" The weasel said. Jet the hawk made his way to the weasel's table, taking a seat right next to him.

"Will you stop saying name Nack." Jet replied in a low voice.

"Jet! Jet! We've got Jet here!" Nack jokingly said out loud. The other customers paid no attention to the two and resumed eating.

"Nobody cares! Nice shades. What are you trying to be a secret agent?" Nack said taking off Jet's shades. The hawk rolled his eyes before bringing out a small suitcase for Nack.

"$900,000! You're half of our cut. We'll receive the remaining half when we take all 19 embryo species off the island. Bringing our total to $1.8 million dollars each." Jet said handing Nack the suitcase. The weasel laughed in glee as he joyfully held his half of the money.

"Alright, but how are we supposed to transport them?" Nack said dusting off his suitcase. Jet looked around him and pulled out something small from his other suitcase. It was a canister of shaving cream, which Jet showed off to Nack.

"The bottom screws open which will also store the embryos for our trip back to the mainland." Jet said opening up the can. Nack let out a gleeful laugh as Jet showed him the storage unit before screwing back on the bottom.

"That's awesome!" Nack said.

"Not only that, customs agents will be fooled because it's still shaving cream. Go on!" Jet said handing Nack the can of shaving cream. Nack pressed the top and indeed, the cream came out of the can. Nack laughed as he placed the cream on a pie.

"The embryos need to be back at San Jose in order to receive our payment." Jet replied.

"That's up to your guy on the boat. Seven o' clock tomorrow night on the East dock. Make sure he gets it right." Nack bluntly said wiping the cream off his hand.

"How are you planning to get us pass security?" Jet said a little worried.

"Don't worry about Jet. I got us an 18-minute window. 18 minutes and our boss catches up on over 10 years of genetics and research." Nack said with a sly smile. Jet and Nack were secretly working for a rival genetics company; completely unknown to Sally. Whoever this company was, they were paying the two very handsomely for their cooperation. Nack than order margaritas for themselves to celebrate their payment. The waiter came back with their margaritas and the two toasted each other.

"Here's to us screwing InGen." Nack toasted with Jet.

 **What will happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3 of Sonic's Jurassic World. The three heroes arrive to the island for a once in a lifetime experience. However, another familiar face arrives to meet with Shadow and Silver. The question is what will he say about Shadow and his velociraptors? Everyone, welcome to Jurassic World and enjoy the trip.**

 **Chapter 3: Welcome to Jurassic World**

On the Coasta Rican island, Shadow was training his velociraptors while Silver was evaluating their performances. Silver was amazed at their speed, agility, strength, stealth, and their highest rated category; intelligence. Shadow continued the raptors training, strengthen his bond with trust and respect. The two hedgehogs continued to work until a voice broke Silver's train of thought.

"Well what do we have here?" A green hedgehog said. He was wearing a black jacket, denim jeans, green and black Nikes, and he was sporting a scar over his right eye. Silver groaned in annoyance at the appearance of Scrouge the Hedgehog.

"What the hell are you doing here Scrouge?" Silver asked annoyed.

"I just came to see how the velociraptors are doing." Scrouge replied watching Shadow train the raptors. Shadow looked up to see Scrouge and was not happy for his appearance. He simply returned to his training.

"Judging by the way they're obeying Shadow; they're doing very well." Scrouge said with a sly smile. Silver didn't like that smile of his; knowing it meant trouble.

"What's the real reason you're here?" Silver asked again.

"I would be amazed if I saw these raptors on the warzone." Scrouge said. Silver was shocked at the statement; unaware that Shadow overheard the conversation. Shadow came up to the two once he finished the raptors training.

"You want to turn my raptors into war machines?" Shadow said with anger.

"Hey don't be mad. I just want to test these creatures out." Scrouge said trying to calm down Shadow. The black hedgehog ignored Scrouge, grabbed a pale of chicken legs, and walked over to feed his raptors. Silver and Scrouge followed the raptor master with Scrouge continuing to talk Shadow.

"Come on Shadow! They will be perfect military weapons!" Scrouge said reassuringly.

"They're animals, not weapons." Shadow said tossing a leg to each raptor.

"They won't listen to a general or a staff sergeant." Silver replied to Scrouge. The green hedgehog simply ignored Silver and stood in front of Shadow.

"I just witness a hedgehog and velociraptors work together. They will take orders from a high ranking military officer." Scrouge said encouragingly. Shadow and Silver were not convinced by Scrouge's words.

"You act like you own my raptors. Your boss created them, she doesn't own them." Shadow said.

"Extinct animals have no rights! We do own them!" Scrouge said with a frown.

"That's where you're wrong. They're not extinct anymore!" Silver spoke for Shadow.

"That's right Silver! No longer extinct!" Shadow replied. Scrouge just brushed off the words and spoke up again.

"Say what you want, but in the end we own these animals." Scrouge said with a frown. Shadow walked up to the green hedgehog and stared him straight in the eyes.

"You better watch what you're saying. These raptors are like brothers to me." Shadow said with a slight hint of anger.

"You better be careful Shadow and Silver. I can ruin your lives with one call." Scrouge brushing past the two hedgehogs and made his way back to his jeep. Scrouge drove off into the distance, leaving the two hedgehogs in the dust.

"Man he can be a pain in the ass." Silver stated.

"Don't worry about him. Let's get ready to meet the guests Sally is bringing here." Shadow said. The two friends got on their four-wheelers and drove off onto the dirt road as the velociraptors roared into the distance.

Elsewhere, a helicopter was on its way to the island. The helicopter was carrying Sally, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and a pig lawyer who was representing a group of investors for InGen. During their ride, Knuckles and Sally go into a conversation about nature while Tails was looking out the window and Sonic was examining his raptor claw fossil.

"You brought your fossil with you?" Tails said seeing the fossil in Sonic's hand.

"Yeah well I didn't want to leave it all alone." Sonic said with a small smile. Tails just chuckled before turning his attention back to Sally and Knuckles.

"So what will we be seeing on this island of yours?" Knuckles asked Sally.

"What hasn't been seen in a very long time?" Sally said returning the question. The pig lawyer, whose name was Phil, was about to speak before Sally saw the island through the window.

"There it is!" Sally said. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails saw through the window and the island came into view. To say the island was beautiful is an understatement. From the plants, trees, flowers, and rivers, the island was filled with mother nature's beauty. The helicopter was beginning to land on a helipad; shaking up Sally and her guests. They strapped themselves in and prepared for landing. The copter safely landed and outside the copter, two 1992 Jeep Wrangler Sahara were waiting for the guests. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails rode with the first driver while Sally rode with the lawyer and second driver. The two Jeeps were making their way to the island's interior.

"All security fences are up and working." Phil the lawyer asked.

"Yes along with security protocols being up to date. Nothing is getting out." Sally replied.

"Let's get this straight Sally. I'm here to do a full safety inspection and if I'm not impressed, then the investors will not be impressed. I'll shut your parents dream down Sally." Phil exclaimed while writing down notes in his folder. Sally simply just chuckled before speaking again.

"When this trip is over, my parents and I will be accepting your apology." Sally calmly replied. The two jeeps were not on the open plains and grasslands of the island. Sally stopped her jeep whit the first one stopping as well. Sonic and Knuckles began to look around the plains while Tails was distracted by leaf from one of the island's plants.

"Let's see what we got?" Tails said looking at the leaf. Sonic and Knuckles looked to their left and saw something that made them speechless. The two slowly stood up shaking at the site; not believing their eyes. Tails, meanwhile, was still distracted by his leaf.

"Wow this plant hasn't been seen since the late Cretaceous period…" Tails could not finish as Sonic slowly turned his best friend's head. Tails got up as well and, like his friends, was stunned at the sight. What they saw was a peaceful, gentle, giant animal that was brought back to life; a Brachiosaurus. The Brachiosaurus was slowly walking up to a tree; enjoying the delicious leaves. The three friends got out of their jeep and slowly made their way to the peaceful dinosaur.

"Holy shit!" Knuckles said, slowly getting excited.

"I don't believe it." Tails said.

"It's a dinosaur! A real dinosaur!" Sonic said in shock. Sally got out of her jeep and walked up to the stunned trio. She happily watched her three guests getting excited about the dinosaur.

"This is amazing! It's like a dream come true!" Knuckles said watching the Brachiosaurus enjoying its lunch.

"This thing doesn't belong in a swamp." Tails happily responded. Sonic learned about these amazing gentle giants and their legacy. Sally approached the shocked hedgehog and spoke to him.

"Standing 30 feet tall. Just like its fossil." Sally said.

"Incredible!" Sonic said. He and his two friends walked up to the Brachiosaurus. The dinosaur let out a bellow of wisdom as it stood up on its hind legs, ate some more leaves, and landing back down on all four; shaking the ground in the process. The lawyer was in the second jeep, stunned by the dinosaur and had money signs in his eyes.

"We're going to make a fortune from this place." Phil the lawyer said. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails just watched the Brachiosaurus in awe, with a smiling Sally looking on.

"How fast are they?" Sonic asked.

"Well our herbivores are slow, but we clocked our carnivores fast. Including our new dinosaur and T-Rex." Sally replied. Tails and Knuckles looked back at Sally after hearing her statement.

"Did you say T-Rex?" Tails asked stunned. Sally just nodded in response.

"Are you freaking serious?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes we do!" Sally happily said. Sonic turned her around to him to see if she was telling the truth.

"Say it again?" Sonic asked once more.

"We have a T-Rex!" Sally lightly chuckled. Sonic began to feel dizzy and needed to be help by Knuckles and Tails.

"Take a seat man." Knuckles said. He and Tails helped their blue friend feel better as Sally chuckled again.

"Oh Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails; Welcome to Jurassic World!" Sally said looking out into the distance. Sonic looked out and saw more Brachiosaurus and a herd of Parasaurolophus by the lake. Knuckles and Tails could not believe their eyes; dinosaurs are walking the end again.

"They're moving in herds. They do move in herds." Sonic said.

"Unbelievable!" Tails kneeling next to Sonic. Knuckles kneeled with them, amazed by these incredible creatures. Sally kneeled down as well, very happy she brought the trio to her island. Sonic found his voice and simply asked Sally one final question, hoping to have an answer.

"How did you do this?" Sonic asked in a whisper. Sally smiled before answering Sonic.

"I'll show you." Sally said.

 **Chapter 3 is in the books!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I'm updating late but here's the next chapter to Sonic's Jurassic World. Sally takes Sonic and his friends to the research lab to get a full view of how the dinosaurs are created. Sonic also meets Shadow and his raptors and the trio meet with Sally at lunch to discuss about their genetics. What will the trio say about their research and creation? Let Chapter 4 begin!**

 **Chapter 4: Rebirth of the Dinosaurs**

Sally took Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails to the main entrance of the amusement park; Jurassic World. Jurassic World was filled with both science and fun such as a Starbucks, an IMAX Theater, gift shops, restaurants, petting zoos, paddocks with their respective dinosaurs, and a genetics research lab. The jeeps stopped right in front of the entrance and Sally, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails made their way inside the main entrance. Inside they saw the research labs, holographic dinosaurs, the control room, and the genetics lab.

"This is incredible!" Tails said in awe looking around.

"How's this even freaking possible?" Knuckles asked. Sonic wanted to know as well and Sally spoke up to the trio.

"We have made living biological reserves not only for kids to witness, but for the whole world to witness with their own eyes." Sally said leading the trio to the main genetics lab.

"What are you thinking Sonic?" Knuckles asked an amused Sonic.

"We're out of a damn job!" Sonic said jokingly.

"More like extinct!" Tails joked as well. Sally gave a little chuckle and finally reached the main genetics lab. Inside the lab, geneticists working on the research of recreating dinosaurs. The lab contained stations for the dinosaur embryos, modern day animals in cages, etc. One station caught Sonic's attention, the egg station where the dinosaurs are born and hatched.

"Wow!" Sonic said making his way towards the station.

"This is freaking amazing!" Tails said once again in awe. Knuckles looked over the shoulders of one of the geneticists and saw him implanting frog DNA into a yellow stone. Inside the stone was a fossilized mosquito, interesting Knuckles.

"What the hell is he doing?" Knuckles asked Sally.

"We recover the dinosaur DNA from these fossilized tree saps, which are called Amber. All of our amber stones contain fossilized mosquitos, each containing 19 different types of dinosaur DNA. When our scientists extract the DNA, they found that the dinosaur genetic code were missing the proper gene sequence caps. We filled the gaps with the DNA of frogs, other amphibians, and modern day reptiles." Sally said while the trio Jurassic World's amazing work.

"Amazing!" Sonic announced. Sally approached one of the geneticists and good friend, Blaze the Cat. Blaze walked up to the trio and introduce herself.

"Sonic, Knuckles, Tails this is our main geneticist Blaze." Sally said introducing Blaze.

"Hello boys." Blaze happily replied. The trio happily waved back at the purple cat. Sonic looked back at the egg station and saw one of the eggs beginning to hatch. He made his way towards the station followed by Tails and the others.

"Perfect timing! I'm glad they hatched before I would leave later." Blaze happily said. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails saw the other eggs beginning to hatch as well.

"Blaze why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't miss this for the entire world." Sally excitingly said while putting on plastic gloves. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails carefully watched the first egg cracking. Sally gave words of encouragement to the baby as Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Blaze slowly had smiles on their faces as the baby dinosaur finally freed its head. The baby gave out a little roar as it was freed from its egg. The other eggs hatched as well with baby dinosaurs giving out little roars as well.

"Our first born creatures finally arrive on Earth." Sally said cleaning up the first baby dinosaur. Sonic and Tails happily cleaned up the other babies as well. Knuckles watched on; having multiple questions on his mind.

"Sure would love to see these young babies breed when they are older." Knuckles stated.

"Actually they can't breed in the wild. Population growth is one of our biggest concerns for InGen. There's no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic World." Blaze said as Sally carefully held the baby dinosaur.

"How do you know that?" Knuckles asked intrigued.

"Well because all the dinosaurs in Jurassic World are female. We genetically engineered all of them." Blaze responded. Sally joyfully smiled as the baby dinosaur continued to roar while Sonic and Tails enjoying the moment as well. Knuckles walked around and looked over Sonic and Tails shoulders; having one more question on his mind.

"How do you know they are all female? Did you check to see if they have any balls?" Knuckles asked half-jokingly and seriously. Blaze chuckled before answering his question, catching Sonic, Tails, and Sally's attention.

"We control their chromosomes. It's not that hard but we do require an extra gene in order to make male dinosaurs. We simply deny them that." Blaze replied. Sonic, Tails, and Sally were surprised by the fact. Knuckles, on the other hand, had a response to Blaze's statement.

"It's all great and amazing, but there's one thing you are forgetting. Evolution has taught us that life cannot be caged or tamed, life always breaks free and always evolves. Life makes incredible and beautiful things for us and science cannot change it. In the end, life is life." Knuckles responded. Sally, Sonic, and Tails believed Knuckles statement; even Blaze was starting to doubt her own work.

"So what are you saying?" Blaze asked Knuckles.

"In the end, life finds a way!" Knuckles said relieved. Meanwhile, Sonic held one of the baby dinosaurs in his hands. He watched the baby dinosaur move its arms and claws around. The blue hedgehog looked up at Blaze, wanting to know the answer to his question.

"What species is this?" Sonic asked.

"It's a velociraptor." Blaze answered. This stunned Tails and Sonic; InGen brought back one of the greatest predators that ever walked the Earth.

"You bred freaking raptors!" Sonic said.

"Yes we did." Blaze replied. Sonic looked back down at the baby velociraptor, amazed at one of his favorite dinosaurs in his hands. Sally knew the perfect place for Sonic and the right people to meet. Sally took Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Phil the lawyer to Shadow's paddock. Once they were at the paddock, Sonic looked above to see the workers lowering another ox into the paddock.

"What the hell are they doing?" Sonic asked.

"Feeding them." Sally replied. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails walked up the stairs of the paddock to see the workers finally lowering the ox. The ox simply looked around the paddock until it was ambushed by Shadow's raptors. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails watched in awe as the raptors stealthily killed the ox and began to feast. Sally smiled to herself as Shadow and Silver came back after freshening up.

"Yeah, my raptors know how to hunt!" Shadow said climbing up the stairs. Silver chuckled as he followed the black and red hedgehog.

"Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails this is Shadow and Silver." Sally said introducing the trio to Shadow and Silver. The three young heroes' shook hands with Shadow and Silver. After introducing each other, Sonic walked up to Shadow and Silver; wanting to know more about the velociraptors.

"I'll just go ahead and ask, what age do your raptors become lethal?" Sonic asked the pair.

"Shadow's raptors became lethal within eight months, very lethal." Silver said.

"How fast are your raptors?" Sonic asked.

"Cheetah's speed. Fifty-Sixty miles an hour. Perfect speed when they hunt and they have incredible strength, stealth, agility, and are incredible jumpers." Shadow said with a sly smile. Sonic was astonished by the facts, even Tails and Knuckles were impressed as well. Sally watched on; very amused by Sonic's eagerness of Shadow's raptors. Sonic had one final question, the most important one about the velociraptors.

"Do they show intelligence?" Sonic asked. Shadow and Silver smiled at his question and answered.

"All five of Shadow's raptors are extremely intelligent." Silver said for Shadow. Shadow chuckled and continued were Silver left off.

"I trained them myself. They only obey to me and, in return, I treat them with respect and trust. My raptors are the only males in the entire park." Shadow replied. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were amazed; Shadow had fully trained these deadly predators.

"Since they're males, won't they be aggressive and start attacking the walls and fences." Tails asked in curiosity.

"Hell No! I tested their intelligence and they do not attack the fences and walls. They will only attack in aggression on Shadow's commands. They remember who's their alpha." Silver responded while pointing at Shadow. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails smiled at the raptors alpha as one of the raptors, Charlie, roared at the visitors. Sally chuckled at the raptor before speaking to her guests.

"Who's hungry?" Sally asked. Sally and her guests returned to the Visitors Center to have lunch. They had chicken alfredo while Sally and Phil the lawyer discuss about the potential profits for Jurassic World's opening. Phil was ecstatic about making a fortune form the park, but Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails had different thoughts. The three continued to think until Sally brought them out of their thoughts.

"So what do you three think?" Sally asked her three guests.

"I'm really concerned about safety Sally. Don't you see the dangers about genetic power? It's one of the greatest powers we could ever grasp and your handling it like a kid who just found a gun." Knuckles began to speak. Phil wanted to interrupt but Sally stop him from interrupting.

"It's okay Phil. Continue Knuckles." Sally replied.

"All I'm saying is that you really don't know how to control these prehistoric beasts. You just recreated these animals and they don't know what world they are in. They are going to possibly react violently and aggressively because you can't control them." Knuckles continued.

"You don't realize Knuckles is that we made these animals. We have control over them because we have the power. Our scientists have found amazing discoveries about them and let nature do the rest." Sally said in defense. Knuckles let out a sigh before finishing his statement.

"What so great about a damn discovery? Discovery is beautiful, but it's also a violent and dangerous world. What InGen calls discoveries, I call rape of the natural world." Knuckles finished. Tails was the next person to say what was on his mind.

"My question is what does InGen know about an extinct ecosystem? You have plants in Jurassic World that are poisonous, but your workers because of their beauty. Like Knuckles said, these dinosaurs will possibly react violently to the plants. We probably won't know what will happen if they consumed these poisonous plants." Tails finished his statement. Sally looked over at Sonic, hoping he can clear all the doubt and negativity in the room.

"Sonic, if there is one person here who can tell any positives about Jurassic World." Sally asked. Sonic looked over to his two friends before clearing his throat and spoke up.

"All of this is just dumped all of a sudden. I'm not going to jump into any conclusions but dinosaurs and us, two different species separated by over 65 million years of evolution, are thrown back into the mix. How could we have the slightest clue of what to expect from Jurassic World." Sonic said.

"I don't believe it. You three were meant to come here to defend me and the only one I have on my side is the damn blood-sucking lawyer." Sally responded. She was surprised by Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails words about Jurassic World's potential failure. She didn't want to believe them just until they had a tour of the whole park. A waiter came up to her and whispered in her ear. Sally stood up and spoke to her guests.

"Let's take a tour." Sally said.

 **Keep on reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I'm very happy I got some story followers for Jurassic World. Anyway in this chapter Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails are joined by Amy and Cream on their tour. Meanwhile, Sally asked Shadow to check out the genetically-modified hybrid dinosaur with a familiar face. What will happen when he sees the new dinosaur? Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 5: The Indominus Rex Tour**

After their lunch, an unchanged Sally leads Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and her lawyer Phil back to the main entrance. Sally was determined to convinced her guests that Jurassic World will succeed on opening day. She also wanted to introduce the new, genetically-modified dinosaur to Shadow. Sally and her guests made their way down the stairs, passing by the fossils of a Brachiosaurus and Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"You'll be joining the tour with two of my closest friends." Sally said leading the way. She saw her two friends coming in the main entrance. A pink hedgehog in a red dress, matching boots, a red hairband, and white gloves. Along with her was a cream-colored rabbit in a red dress, a blue ascot, red and yellow shoes, and white gloves as well. The two ran up to their chipmunk friend.

"Sally!" The two excitedly said in unison.

"Amy! Cream!" Sally said replied running up to her friends. Amy and Cream hugged their old friend Sally. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails smiled at the little reunion while Phil seemed annoyed. After a few minutes, Sally released Amy and Cream and introduced them to Sonic and his friends.

"Sonic, Knuckles, Tails these are my friends Amy and Cream." Sally said introducing Amy and Cream.

"Hi!" The three boys said in unison.

"Hello!" Cream said greeting the trio first.

"Looks like will be joining you three on your tour." Amy responded greeting the boys next. Cream greeted Sonic and Knuckles before she stopped at Tails. She blushed once she saw the two-tailed fox, falling under the spell from his sky-blue eyes. She was definitely crushing on Tails. Amy, meanwhile, stopped at Sonic after greeting Knuckles and Tails. She, like Cream, was developing a crush on the world's fastest living thing.

"Now that you've met Amy and Cream, it's time to take you on the tour." Sally announced. The gang made their way outside and saw two custom-made 2002 Dodge Durango SUVs approaching. The two cars stopped right in front of Sally and her guests.

"Aren't they beautiful! These will be your transports for the day." Sally said.

"Where are the drivers?" Phil asked.

"No drivers. They are electric and run on auto-pilot. Absolutely spectacular, spared no expense!" Sally said as Amy, Cream, and Phil entered the first Durango. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails decided to ride in the second Durango. Once everyone was in their respective vehicles, Sally began to make her way towards the main entrance.

"You're not coming with us Sally?" Sonic asked before entering the Durango.

"Don't worry, I'll meet up with you after the tour." Sally said going back inside.

"Oh well, let's get this damn show on the road." Tails responded getting in the back. Sonic shrugged his shoulders and entered the passenger's seat. Knuckles entered the back as well, waiting for the Durango to move. Meanwhile, Amy and Cream had a small girl talk about Sonic and Tails.

"Tails is so cute." Cream said with a small blush.

"So you have a crush on him? That's so cute!" Amy happily said.

"What about you and Sonic? Do you have a crush on him?" Cream asked Amy. Amy blushed before clearing her throat and spoke to her friend.

"I have a crush on him. I've never seen or felt for a guy like him." Amy replied. The two friends continue to talk while waiting for the tour to start. Inside, Sally made her way towards the control room. The control room had the latest in security technology and controlled all of Jurassic World's paddocks. Sally came to the control in order to keep Jurassic World under control.

"So how are we doing?" Sally asked one programmer, a female red echidna. Tikal the Echidna was Jurassic World's chief technician and programmer. Along with Tikal was Jet the Hawk and Nack the Weasel.

"Everything is good Ms. Acorn." Tikal politely replied. Sally smiled before turning her attention to the lazy jackasses. Jet and Nack were asleep at their own stations, annoying Sally to the point of knocking the pair out of their chairs.

"Wake up you shitheads!" Sally said in slight anger.

"Why the hell did you knock us out of our seats?" Nack said rubbing his head.

"The lives off all the employees and guests at Jurassic World are in both you and Jet's hands, and you two dipshits are eating Snickers and Doritos!" Sally said with her hands on her hips.

"Chill out Sally. We're totally unappreciated here. Tikal can run the whole park with minimal staff for up to three days. You think that kind of automation is easy or freaking cheap." Jet said taking a sip from his Pepsi. Sally just tapped her foot in annoyance while Nack and Jet made defensive claims.

"That's right. Do you know two people who can debugged two million lines of code with a shitty salary? If you do, we like to see them try." Nack replied.

"Sorry about your financial problems Nack and Jet. But they are your damn problems, and do not involve me." Sally stated. The next ten minutes consisted of Sally arguing with Jet and Nack, unaware of what the pair will do later. They continued to argue until Tikal spoke up.

"Can we start the tour?" Tikal asked. Sally calmed herself down before speaking.

"Yes. Start the tour!" Sally replied. Tikal pressed a few buttons on her computer then hit enter. Outside, the two guest vehicles turned on and began to move down the main road. Sonic and his friends went through the main entrance of Jurassic World, beginning their tour. Back in the control room, Sally and Tikal sighed in relief as Nack and Jet fell asleep again.

"Those freaking idiots! Why did I even hire them?" Sally said.

"Don't worry Sally, we have everything under control." Tikal encouragingly said. Sally smiled while watching the tour from the main monitors. The doors to the control room opened again, revealing an unamused Shadow.

"Okay Sally, I'm here. What's up?" Shadow asked unamused.

"I want to see and hopefully train our latest attraction." Sally replied.

"Attraction?" Shadow asked intrigued.

"It's okay. One of our park advisors is on her way to take you to the paddock." Sally answered. The doors opened again, revealing the one and only Rouge the Bat. Shadow was not amused, due to the fact that Rouge wanted to kill his raptors before they were even born. Rouge approached the black hedgehog, not amused to work with him as well.

"Hello Rouge. Trying to think of a way to kill my raptors." Shadow said with his arms crossed.

"No. I'm just here to do my damn job." Rouge said in annoyance.

"Knock it off you two. Time for you to get going." Sally said pushing the pair out the door. Rouge took Shadow to the newest attraction in her 2005 silver Chevrolet Tahoe. The two remained quiet throughout the entire ride until reaching Paddock 12. Rouge had a lot on her mind, mostly on the black hedgehog in her passenger seat. The pair finally arrived at Paddock 12, which was surrounded by forty foot walls and steel girders.

"What the hell is up with the 40 ft. walls?" Shadow asked getting out of the Tahoe.

"To keep in the new dinosaur." Rouge said closing her door.

"New dinosaur?" Shadow questioned. The pair began to walk up the stairs of the paddock. Inside was a small security room where the guard was keeping watch. Shadow looked through the windows of the room to see the forest of the paddock. Rouge stood next to the raptor master, looking through the windows as well.

"So what's it called?" Shadow asked.

"The Indominus Rex!" Rouge replied. Shadow just laughed at the name.

"What's so funny?" Rouge asked annoyed.

"What the hell kind of name is that? The Indominus Rex, really?" Shadow said looking through the glass.

"InGen wanted a name that was scary, yet simple to pronounce." Rouge said folding her arms.

"Whatever. So they genetically-modified this new dinosaur?" Shadow asked.

"That's right Shad. Its base genome is a Tyrannosaurus Rex, but InGen kept its other scientific DNA classified." Rouge said admiring the view. Shadow had a feeling in his stomach; a very bad feeling.

"So how do you feed her?" Shadow asked.

"Like this." Rouge announced. The security guard dropped a steer from a grappling line into the paddock. Shadow's feeling was starting to grow bigger.

"So InGen has kept this new dinosaur in isolation its entire life." Shadow said.

"You saying like there's a problem here. What's the problem then?" Rouge said with her hands on her hips.

"Animals kept in isolation are very dangerous and aggressive. The only thing she knows are the walls and that grappling line." Shadow replied. Rouge rolled her eyes in annoyance before speaking.

"There was a sibling." Rouge said.

"What happened to the sibling." Shadow asked.

"She ate it." Rouge answered. Shadow let out a defeated laugh.

"Keeping her in here is a very bad idea." Shadow said looking for the Indominus Rex. He looked throughout the paddock, but could not find the Indominus.

"Where is it? In the damn basement, rec room, taking a shit." Shadow joked. Rouge looked for the Indominus, but could not find it as well.

"It was here yesterday. Sally and I saw her." Rouge said. The guard looked for the Indominus on his computer, but found a shocking discovery. The Indominus Rex somehow disappeared within a day. Rouge looked over the guard's shoulders and saw the discovery too.

"That's impossible. How does it just freaking disappear?" Rouge asked the guard. The guard had no explanation for the Indominus' disappearance. Shadow looked over at the corner window and found a new discovery.

"Have those claw marks always been there?" Shadow asked pointing out the window. Rouge walked over and saw that Shadow was right. There were huge claw marks on the wall to the exit; appearing to be fresh. Rouge began to panic and started to head out the door.

"This can't be happening. She has a tracking beacon implanted in her back, which we can track her every movement." Rouge said heading out the door. She got in her Tahoe and drove back to the Visitor's Center, leaving Shadow and the guard.

"Do you mind if I can possibly sense her in the paddock?" Shadow asked.

"Sure." The guard hesitantly replied. The guard use his thumbprint to open the door to the paddock. Shadow entered the paddock with the guard and another worker. The three looked around the paddock, searching for any signs of the Indominus Rex.

"It looks empty to me." Shadow simply said. He and the two workers made their way towards the main exit. Shadow examined the claw marks on the wall and, indeed, they were fresh. The guard stood next to Shadow and spoke to him.

"You think it could have possibly escaped. Those walls are forty feet high after all. We made sure it was surrounded by the most advanced security." The guard asked a little worried. Shadow continued to examine the claw marks and came up with a final conclusion. He backed away from the wall, dusted his hands off, and spoke to the guard and worker.

"I don't think it could have escaped. If it did, it all depends." Shadow responded.

"On what?" The worker asked.

"What the hell kind of dinosaur they cooked up?" Shadow replied. Unknown to Shadow and the two workers, something was lurking in the forest. A creature that has never been seen before in nature; The Indominus Rex.

 **The Indominus Rex is here!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonic's Jurassic World is releasing the sixth chapter. In this chapter, we'll see how the tour is going for Sonic and the rest of the gang. Elsewhere, Sally learns a truth of reality from Rouge and Silver has a talk with Scrouge. Lastly, Shadow has an unbelievable encounter with the newest dinosaur; the Indominus Rex. Let's continue on with the story!**

 **Chapter 6: Let the Chaos Begin**

The tour was going nice and smoothly for Sonic and the rest of the guests. Knuckles and Tails took pictures all of the dinosaurs they've passed such as dilophosaurus, stegosaurus, brachiosaurus, parasaurolophus, ankylosaurus, and corythosaurus. Amy and Cream were amazed by the dinosaurs they saw, Phil saw money signs from the dinosaurs, and Sonic was a little depressed he could not touch them. The two Dodge Durango cars continue to automatically drive until stopping at paddock 9; the home of the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"The T-Rex's home!" Tails said looking through the window.

"Where is it?" Knuckles asked. The group saw the forest through the electrified fence of the paddock. So far, they saw everything but the T-Rex. Amy and Cream even wanted to see the king of all beasts. They were brought out of their anxiousness by Sally's voice over the monitor.

"Hello everyone. I hope you're enjoying the tour. We'll be bringing out the T-Rex so watch out your window." Sally announced. The guests looked back and saw a tied-up goat coming out of the ground.

"The T-Rex is going to eat the goat." Amy said to Phil.

"Cool, yet disgusting." Cream happily said.

"Why did I have to be with these two?" Phil quietly said to himself. Meanwhile in the second Durango, Sonic and his two friends were not impressed at what Sally was planning.

"This is just embarrassing!" Knuckles said.

"You can say that again." Tails said looking through his binoculars.

"T-Rex doesn't want to be freaking fed. It wants to hunt damn it. I'm surprise it's not listening 65 million years of gut instinct." Sonic said looking out the window. The goat simply laid down and took a nice, long nap. Sonic and the rest of the guests were disappointed as the Durango cars moved again. As the Durango cars moved, Knuckles and Tails talked while Sonic just stared out the window.

"So what the hell is this new dinosaur Sally mentioned earlier." Tails asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a giant chicken with a huge set of balls?" Knuckles joked. Tails chuckled at the joke while Sonic continue to stare out the window. He saw something in the plains that caught his attention and he wanted to get a closer look. Without warning, Sonic stepped out of the moving Durango and walked to the plains. Knuckles and Tails saw their blue friend getting out of the Durango.

"Where the hell is he going?" Knuckles said getting out of the Durango. Tails followed him, catching the attention of Amy, Cream, and Phil. This did not go unnoticed for Sally and Tikal. Tikal stopped the cars after Phil was the last person to get out.

"Why the hell did Sonic get out first?" Sally asked slightly angry.

"I guess he must have saw something in the plains." Tikal replied while typing on her computer. Unknown to the pair, Nack and Jet were examining the security cameras that lead to the embryo chamber room. Jet was also looking at the docks, where they were going to meet their contacts. Nack slowly pulled out the can of shaving cream; getting ready to set up their heist. Back on the tour, Sonic and the rest of the guests continue to walk through the plains.

"What did you see Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Something big." Sonic replied. The two friends along with Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Phil walked through the plains until they heard a low sound. Sonic was the first once he heard the sound.

"Whoa. Everyone stay here." Sonic said. He continued onwards, leaving the rest of the guests in their spots. Amy, however, did not like staying in one place and followed her secret crush.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Cream asked standing next to Tails. Amy didn't listen and followed the blue hedgehog. What she saw next made her stop in amazement and wonder. Sonic was slightly shaking while standing next to a veterinarian and a sick Triceratops.

"Can I?" Sonic asked.

"Go ahead, she sick." The veterinarian replied. Sonic approached the sick Triceratops as Knuckles and Tails saw the ill herbivore as well. All three began to pet the sick animal, shedding a few tears of joy. Amy and Cream smiled at the amazing creature.

"Guys this was one of my favorites when I was a kid. Now I look at her and she's the most beautiful thing I ever seen." Sonic spoke. Knuckles felt the herbivore's heavy breathing and happily move to the rhythm. Cream smiled until she felt something gently hit her leg; a baby triceratops. Cream looked behind and saw the baby wanted to play with her.

"Aww a baby." Cream said petting the baby herbivore. Tails approached Cream and petted the baby as well.

"She's only a couple weeks old." Tails said to Cream.

"So she's friendly." Cream happily replied. Tails looked around his surrounding area and found banana leaves, an herbivore's favorite. He hands a few leaves to Cream so she can feed the baby. Cream took the leaves in hands and the baby began to feed on the leaves.

"This is amazing." Cream said as the baby ate the leaves.

"Yeah it is amazing." Tails said with a smile. The two looked at each other for a small moment and looked away. Tails and Cream felt their blushes rising; maybe having a crush isn't so bad after all. Meanwhile, Sally and Tikal watched Sonic and his friends from the safety of the control room. Sally was a little sad that they had to see a sick Triceratops.

"What a bump to the tour? One no show and a sick mother Triceratops." Sally said.

"Yes, but everything is going great. Be happy for that." Tikal said encouragingly. Sally had a little smile on her face until she felt her IPhone ringing. She checked the caller id; Rouge the Bat.

"Hello Rouge." Sally answered her phone.

"We have problem Sally." Rouge desperately said while driving her Tahoe.

"What's the problem?" Sally asked.

"The Indominus Rex has escaped!" Rouge desperately replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sally asked.

"It's not in her paddock. We can't find her." Rouge said continuing to drive. Sally, although feeling a hint of fear rush through her, was not convinced. She turned to a scared Tikal and the bored duo of Nack and Jet.

"Tikal, check paddock 12 for any signs of the Indominus Rex." Sally commanded.

"Yes Sally." Tikal replied searching the Indominus on her computer. To her shock, Tikal learned the Indominus Rex is still in her cage.

"It's in her cage." Tikal said. Sally stood in shock and Rouge overheard Tikal through her phone.

"That's impossible. How's it in her cage if we didn't see her?" Rouge asked still driving to the Visitor's Center.

"It's hasn't left the paddock…" Tikal did not finish as she saw Shadow and two workers inside the paddock.

"Shadow's in the paddock." Tikal said in fear. Sally's jaw dropped as Rouge overheard Tikal again.

"Get them out of there!" Sally demanded. Back at Paddock 12, Shadow and the two workers were still inside; unaware they were being hunted. The guard heard Tikal's voice frantically telling them to get out, but could not hear her properly due to bad interference.

"What's the problem?" The guard said into his radio. He fixed the signal and her heard Tikal's voice.

"It's inside! Get out of there!" Tikal announced. Shadow felt the ground shaking around him, realizing that Tikal was indeed right.

"Come on let's go!" Shadow said as he and the worker ran back to the main door. They were stopped in their tracks at the sight in front of them; the Indominus Rex. The guard saw this and pressed his thumbprint on the main exit. Shadow ran back to the guard as the worker was scooped up, ripped apart, and eaten by the Indominus Rex. The Indominus then eyed its next victims and chase after Shadow and the security guard. Sally and Tikal were watching the entire scene from the control room.

"Oh my god!" Tikal gasped. Sally stood in fear as she watched the Indominus Rex chase after Shadow towards the main exit.

"Close the damn exit!" Sally frantically announced. Tikal couldn't do it because Shadow and the guard were still inside. She finally felt her finger pressed the closure button, praying Shadow and the guard will make it out. The two did but at a cost; the Indominus Rex was caught between the door. Shadow slid and hid underneath a construction truck as he heard the worst noise; the Indominus Rex was freed.

"Oh my god!" Sally said in shock. The Indominus Rex roared, finally freed of captivity. Shadow cautiously watch the Indominus look around the open world. He then saw the security guard hiding behind a truck, hoping not to be spotted. The next thing Shadow saw was the truck being flipped over and the Indominus eat the guard whole.

"Shit!" Shadow quietly said. He took out his army knife and cut the truck's fuel line, covering himself with the fuel. Once he covered himself, he laid still so the Indominus wouldn't notice him. The Indominus sniffed the truck for any scent, and Shadow prayed it would leave. The Indominus sniffed once more, let out a roar, and left into the open forest.

"Phew!" Shadow let out a relieved sigh. Tikal and Sally stood in the control room in fear. The Indominus Rex has escaped into the open plains of Jurassic World. Their attention was drawn out by the doors with a shocked Rouge standing on the other side. She walked into the control room, lost with her words.

"Sally?" Rouge finally spoke.

"Now it has escaped." Sally replied. All three girls tracked the Indominus' movements due to the tracking beacon inside her back. They saw the Indominus was still a few miles away from the nearest attraction, but moving very quickly. Sally prayed that Sonic and the other guests would be leaving in the tour vehicles before it's too late. At Shadow's paddock, Silver was taking care of the velociraptors, who now see him as an equal to Shadow.

"It's alright. I'm here." Silver said gently petting a muzzled raptor. He saw Scrouge approaching and let out an annoyed grunt.

"Ever taken them out of containment?" Scrouge asked.

"No. I'm not damn retarded." Silver replied continuing his petting.

"How fast can they go?" Scrouge asked standing next to the muzzled raptor.

"50. 60 went they're hunting." Silver responded. Scrouge smiled at the fact; now really wanting to see these velociraptors on the battlefield.

"Looks like you formed a bond with them." Scrouge stated.

"Like Shadow said, it's all about trust and respect." Silver answered.

"I can relate. I had a Pitbull when I was younger. Had a strong bond with it until he attacked my mom, nearly biting her neck off." Scrouge said.

"You put him down?" Silver asked.

"No. We had mutual respect and trust with each other. Just like how you and Shadow have a strong bond with…What its name?" Scrouge asked pointing at the muzzled velociraptor.

"Delta, and he's a boy." Silver said petting Delta.

"Do you mind if I…?" Scrouge asked the silver-furred hedgehog. Silver back away from Delta in order to let Scrouge touch him. Scrouge placed his hand on Delta's neck, causing the muzzled raptor to angrily growl at him. Scrouge took his hand away from Delta as Silver pet him in order to calm him down.

"It's alright Delta. Scrouge won't hurt you." Silver said angrily staring at Scrouge. Scrouge rolled his eyes in annoyance, not feeling trusted by Shadow, Silver, and the raptors.

"What am I? Some kind of asshole to them." Scrouge annoyingly stated.

"No. More like their all you can eat buffet." Silver said with a sly smile. Silver felt his IPhone ringing in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and checked the caller id; Shadow. He swiped his screen and answered the call.

"Hey Shadow. What's up?" Silver began to speak. "What! Goddamn it! How did it escape? Are you freaking serious? Shit! Alright, see you soon." Silver finished hanging up. Scrouge did not hear the entire conversation, but he wanted to know what was happening.

"Code 19!" Silver announced to the surrounding workers. The workers responded by packing their things, surprising Scrouge.

"What the hell is going on?" Scrouge asked Silver.

"Asset, in this case our newest dinosaur, escaped." Silver said in slight anger.

"Really?" Scrouge said interested.

"Damn it. Sally should've know it was going to escape. Damn chipmunk doesn't learn shit." Silver said walking away from Scrouge. He had a sly smile on his face and pulled out his own IPhone.

"She'll learn now." Scrouge said dialing a number. After a few rings, the person on the other line picked up the call.

"Hey boss it's me." Scrouge began to speak.

"What is it?" The voice asked.

"I have a great opportunity for us." Scrouge said with a smirk. He told his boss all the details about the situation and the possible plans to solve the problem. His boss was very interested and fully agreed to Scrouge's demands.

"Thanks boss. I'll be waiting." Scrouge said hanging up. Scrouge looked over the horizon, waiting for his boss' arrival. His boss was none other than the one only evil mastermind; Dr. Eggman.

 **Keep on reading and reviewing everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonic and the rest of the guests continue on their tour, unknown that the Indominus Rex has escaped. To make matters worse, Jet and Nack initiate their plan and shut down the main power. What will happen, you'll just have to read and find out. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: Adding Insult to Injury**

Sally, Tikal, and Rouge stood in their places shocked and scared after the Indominus escaped. The Indominus Rex was moving fast, but luckily it was still a few miles away from the guests. Sally needed to handle the situation fast and keep her guests safe. Unaware to the three girls, Jet and Nack also witness the events and secretly initiate their heist.

"Okay. We can handle it. The Indominus Rex is still outside the fences of the main attractions, so the guests need to get back in the cars." Sally announced.

"The guests will probably make it back here safely, but what about the Indominus Rex?" Tikal said on her computer.

"I'll lead the ACU to capture the Indominus Rex." Rouge said.

"Hell no Rouge. You're staying here so you can be safe." Sally said. They were about to argue until Jet and Nack spoke up.

"Why not send the ACU to capture it? That way your guests will be safe and everything will be back to normal." Jet said.

"Not only that, but we'll increase the electrical fences power so the Indominus will stay inside and not escape again." Nack replied. The three girls like the idea, completely unaware why Jet and Nack explained their idea.

"Alright. Tikal send the ACU to capture the Indominus Rex." Sally announced.

"ACU asset out of containment. I repeat asset out of containment." Tikal said on her headset. Meanwhile, Jet and Nack set up their computers and were ready for their heist.

"Ready?" Jet whispered.

"Go!" Nack whispered back. Jet clicked on the timer on both his computer and watch and, along with Nack, quietly made their way out of the control room. The two secretly snuck pass Blaze and the rest of the geneticists and finally made their way to the embryo chambers. Elsewhere, Sonic and the rest of the guests were heading back to the tour cars.

"I'm going to miss the baby trike." Cream sadly said.

"Don't worry Cream. The baby and her mother will be alright with the vet." Tails said encouragingly. Cream smiled in response and walked alongside her secret crush. Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Phil made their way towards the tour cars.

"I wonder how the hell did the trike get sick?" Knuckles questioned.

"Must have been something she ate." Sonic said opening the driver's side. The guests were about to enter the cars until they saw ACU trucks driving pass them.

"What the hell was that?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. Animal control." Knuckles replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe. But why?" Sonic asked. The guests entered their cars and made their way back to the Visitor's Center. In the control room, Sally, Rouge and Tikal were watching and waiting for the ACU to capture the Indominus Rex. They stood watching until they were brought out by the main doors, revealing a pissed-off Shadow.

"What the hell just happened?" Shadow loudly said making his way towards Sally.

"I'm not sure." Sally replied but Shadow was not convinced.

"She did not escape. She camouflaged herself in the forest and set up those claw marks for us. She trapped us and now she's seeing the open world for the very first time." Shadow stated.

"How the hell can she camouflaged herself Sally?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know, but we are talking about an animal." Sally stated.

"It's not just a damn animal. We are talking about a highly intelligent apex predator, who is learning her place in the food chain." Shadow said. He looked up at the main monitors and saw ACU preparing to capture the Indominus Rex.

"You're going after her with non-lethal weapons." Shadow said.

"We are handling this situation properly." Sally responded.

"Those men are going to die. Call them back." Shadow demanded.

"You're not in control here damn it." Rouge angrily said. Shadow watched the ACU capture the Indominus Rex, knowing what will happen. The ACU so far had no luck tracking her until they found her trail. One ACU member slowly approached the signal and found what it was; the tracking implant.

"Oh my god?" Sally gasped.

"What is that?" Rouge asked in fear.

"Her tracking implant. She remembered where and when they implanted it." Shadow responded. Tikal watched in fear as the ACU member felt a drop of blood. He looked around his surrounding area and saw the trees moving in one direction. The trees moved and stopped right in front of ACU, revealing the camouflaged Indominus Rex.

"Oh my god?" Tikal replied in fear. The next scene Shadow and the girls saw was the Indominus Rex killing and eating the ACU one by one. The Indominus let out a mighty roared and continued its quest. Shadow turned around to the shocked trio, very angry.

"Evacuate the island. Get your guest out of here." Shadow demanded.

"We cannot! We will handle the situation!" Sally stated. Shadow moved pass Tikal and Rouge and stood in front of Sally.

"Tell your geneticists I said this, that thing is not a dinosaur. It's a monster." Shadow said before leaving the control room. Tikal, Rouge, and Sally stood in the control room; contemplating the next decision. Suddenly, Tikal's computer screen reveal that all of the fences were shutting down as well as the security systems.

"What the hell?" Tikal said typing on her computer.

"What's going on Tikal?" Sally asked.

"The fences and security systems are shutting down." Tikal stated. Sally stood in shock; the chaos was just continuing. Rouge looked around the room and noticed Jet and Nack were missing.

"Where the hell are Jet and Nack?" Rouge stated. Back at the embryo chamber, the security doors were down and allowed Jet and Nack to steal the embryos. The pair were able to steal all 19 species from Jurassic World and sealed them in the shaving cream can. Once the shaving cream was locked and sealed, Jet and Nack closed the doors without once being noticed.

"Alright! We're going to be paid big time!" Nack said in a sing-song voice.

"Enough shitting around. Let's get to the docks!" Jet announced. The hawk and weasel made their way towards the garage and stole one of Jeep Sahara. The two drove off to the docks, leaving Sally, Rouge, and Tikal were their untraceable computers codes. The girls made their way to Jet's computer.

"Look as this damn workstation. Those two are complete slobs." Tikal said pushing all the food wrappers off the computer.

"Check all the fences Tikal!" Rouge demanded. Tikal typed on Jet's computer for all of Jurassic World's security grids and the paddocks. She found that only one paddock's perimeter fence was still online.

"No, only one fence is online. That's Shadow raptor paddock." Tikal announced to Rouge and Sally.

"Why the hell did those two turn all the other ones off?" Sally asked in shock. Tikal tried everything she can to bring the systems back online. After trying multiple access codes, she was locked out of the security grid by Nack and Jet's virus. The girls are officially locked out of Jurassic World.

"Damn it! We can't get into the system!" Tikal angrily said hitting the keyboard.

"Call Nack and Jet's folks. Back in the mainland." Sally said handing the landline to Tikal. Tikal punch in their numbers, but the virus shut down all the power in Jurassic World.

"The phones are at too." Tikal sadly said hanging up the phone. Sally looked over at Rouge in shock and fear.

"Where did the tour cars stop?" Sally asked. The sun was setting in the distance; it was slowly becoming night. The tour cars were working fine until Nack and Jet's virus completely shut down power. Sonic and his friends had stop in right in front of the worst nightmare; Paddock 9. Sonic was checking in on Amy, Cream, and Phil before heading back to Knuckles and Tails.

"So what's up?" Knuckles asked as Sonic enter the Durango.

"Damn, their radio is out too. Phil told everyone to stay put." Sonic said.

"Are the girls okay?" Tails asked with a hint of worriment.

"Sorry Tails, I didn't ask and why would they be scared." Sonic replied.

"Tails is worried about his crush." Knuckles slyly said. Tails felt his cheeks turn a shade of red after hearing Knuckles. Sonic rolled his eyes but smiled at the twin-tailed fox.

"Don't worry Tails. I guaranteed the power will be back online soon and both Amy and Cream will be okay." Sonic said encouragingly. Tails smiled in return and so the guests just waited until the power will be back on. Unknown to them, something was eyeing them from within paddock 9. In the other Durango, Amy just waited until Cream popped out from behind the seat.

"Boo!" Cream said with a pair of night vision goggles.

"Cream you scared me." Amy said a little spooked.

"Hey where did you found those?" Phil said from the driver's seat.

"Underneath the seat." Cream happily replied.

"Are they heavy?" Phil asked again.

"Yes." Cream answered.

"Then they're expensive. Put them back." Phil stated before taking a nap. Cream didn't listen and moved to the back seat to play with her new goggles. She saw everything in night vision mode, from the chained-up sleepy goat to Sonic and the guys talking to kill time. Amy just stared out the window, thinking about a certain blue hedgehog. Everything was good, that was until the ground begin to vibrate. Cream heard the vibration; as if it was coming closer.

"Do you feel that?" Cream asked Amy. Amy shook her head no, but Cream did felt something. She made her way to the two cups of water on the glove compartment. The vibration grew louder, causing the water to vibrate as well. Phil was slowly waking up from his nap, feeling the ground vibrate too.

"Is the power back on?" Phil quietly said. Cream moved back over to Amy and put on her goggles.

"What is that?" Amy asked. Cream switched to night vision mode and was startled, the goat was gone. Amy saw this as well, feeling her fear level increase at the sight.

"Where's the goat?" Amy asked. She got her answer with the goat's leg hitting the top of the Durango. Amy and Phil were startled while Cream slowly looked at the sight. A small, claw hand shook the fence and finally revealed itself; the Tyrannosaurus Rex. The T-Rex swallowed the goat whole and slowly looked at the tour cars.

"Oh shit!" Phil said. He quickly ran scared and got out of the car, leaving the girls behind.

"Cream he left us." Amy said in fear. Phil ran past the second Durango and made his way to the restroom. Sonic and his friends were surprised by Phil running scared.

"Where the hell does he think he's going?" Sonic questioned.

"I don't know." Tails answered.

"I guess when you need to go, you got to go." Knuckles replied. The trio then heard the fence squeaking and the wires coming off. Amy and Cream shook in fear as the fence was breaking apart. The T-Rex had ripped the wires with its jaws; it was finally freed. The T-Rex walked out, searched its area, and let out its roar.

"Oh my god!" Tails said to himself.

"It's free." Knuckles said in shock. Sonic made no comments as the T-Rex roared again and passed by them.

"Guys, keep absolutely still. Its vision is based on movement." Sonic said as he, Knuckles, and Tails sat still in their seats. Amy was searching the back of the Durango and found a flashlight. The T-Rex hit Sonic's Durango until it saw the flashlight shining through the back window of the first Durango.

"Oh no!" Tails whispered.

"Turn the light off, turn the light off." Sonic quietly said. The T-Rex was approaching the first Durango, sending fear down the spines of Amy and Cream.

"Turn the light off!" Cream said in fear. Amy turned the light off, distracting the T-Rex. The T-Rex looked around while Cream went up to the driver door. She closed the door, but the T-Rex heard it slam shut and saw Amy and Cream. Amy was so scared that she turned on the light again. The T-Rex looked all over the Durango until it stopped right in front of the light. Amy shook fear as the carnivore eyed them and let out its notorious roar. The T-Rex saw Amy and Cream move to the other side of the Durango, causing it to begin tipping it and making Amy and Cream scream.

"Turn it off!" Cream said heading in the back of the Durango.

"I'm sorry." Amy replied in fear. Unknown to the girls, the T-Rex looked over them from the glass ceiling and attacked the pair. Amy and Cream screamed in fear while desperately trying to hold up the glass from the Rex's jaws. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails saw the whole incident play out in front of the trio as the T-Rex flipped the Durango over. The T-Rex began taking apart the bottom of the Durango as Cream and Amy desperately called for help.

"Help!" Amy screamed in tears. Sonic went to the back of his Durango and found a set of flares. The T-Rex roared again as it presses down the Durango with its foot. Amy and Cream tried to escape as the Durango was being crushed. Sonic came out with a flare with Tails joining him.

"Hey!" Sonic and Tails yelled trying to get the T-Rex's attention. The carnivore roared and eyed down Sonic and Tails. The duo stood their ground but, unknown to them, Knuckles lit up another flare. Sonic moved his flare back and forth at the T-Rex and threw it out of sight. The Rex followed the flare until Knuckles came out with his flare.

"Hey asshole!" Knuckles yelled with his flare.

"Oh no!" Tails said.

"Knuckles Freeze!" Sonic yelled. Knuckles didn't listen and waved his flare at the T-Rex.

"Get the girls! Get out of here!" Knuckles shouted and started to run with the flare. The T-Rex followed the echidna, but Knuckles was able to dodge its jaws. Knuckles continue to run until the T-Rex knocked him through the restroom. The restroom fell apart, knocking Knuckles unconscious and exposing Phil.

"Hey, what the…" Phil did not finish as he saw the T-Rex staring at him. Phil only had time to scream as he eaten alive by the T-Rex. Sonic and Tails were desperately trying to get Amy and Cream out of the car. They managed to rescue Cream out of the tour car.

"Tails!" Cream said hugging him.

"Amy, Amy?" Sonic said looking through the destroyed tour car. Cream saw the T-Rex and screamed until Tails and Sonic covered her mouth.

"Don't move. She won't see us if we don't move." Sonic quietly said to Cream. The trio stood in their place as the Rex sniffed, not even seeing them. The Rex than began to turn the car, but the trio were able to stay low and away from the Rex. Sonic realized that the Rex was planning to push the car off the road.

"This way!" Sonic said moving over the concrete ledge. Tails and Cream followed him, but remembered Amy was still inside the car.

"Amy!" Cream shouted.

"Amy!" Sonic shouted as well. Tails pulled the pair down the ripped cable wires. Cream held onto Tails while Sonic climbed down. He looked back up to see the tour car being pushed off the ledge.

"Oh my god!" Cream yelled.

"Tails grab the wire!" Sonic said moving to the other wire. The trio desperately tried to grab the wire. The T-Rex continued to push the car until it was finally pushed off, but Sonic, Tails, and Cream grabbed the wire just in time to save themselves. The T-Rex let out a victory roar.

 **Sorry for the late update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a preview of chapter 8 folks. Silver arrives to meet with Sally and Blaze. Meanwhile, Rouge and Shadow hunt down the Indominus Rex, Scrouge's boss arrives, and the two conniving thieves take a little detour. Keep on reading folks and I hope you're enjoying my story. Let us continue!**

 **Chapter 8: Hunting and Detouring**

Sally, Tikal, and Rouge searched through the entire computer database, but found nothing to bring Jurassic World back online. The three girls were completely unaware of what happen at the Tyrannosaurus paddock. The three ladies were brought by the doors again, revealing Blaze and the piss off duo of Silver and Shadow.

"Blaze!" Sally said.

"Silver and Shadow brought me here." Blaze said scared. The two hedgehogs pushed Blaze to the other girls and took seats at the computers.

"Look Blaze. I don't know what the hell you did in that lab, but I want to know the truth. How in the hell was the Indominus able to hide from us?" Shadow said in anger.

"I'm not supposed to reveal its DNA information." Blaze said in fear. Shadow was about to grab her, but Silver calmed him down and spoke up to Blaze.

"Blaze, we have a highly-intelligent animal on the loose that we need to kill. Please Blaze, we need to know how to kill this son of a bitch." Silver asked with pleading eyes. Blaze didn't realize the Indominus escaped, took a deep breath, and spoke to everyone.

"It has the DNA of tree frogs, snakes, and chameleons. Snakes can sense thermal radiation from body heat. Tree frogs are able to change their body temperature depending on the climate, including cooling down in extreme heat. Lastly, chameleons, as you all know, can camouflaged with the surrounding area for defense. All the other DNAs are classified and InGen wouldn't tell me, that's all I know." Blaze finally said.

"Unbelievable!" Silver said in amazement.

"Now we know why we couldn't sense it in the paddock." Shadow said in disbelief. Sally stood in disbelief with Blaze's facts, trying to find her words.

"Tikal? You think the other dinosaurs have escaped?" Sally asked. Tikal searched on her computer for the paddocks and found the Tyrannosaurus paddock shut down.

"The T-Rex escaped." Tikal said in fear. Sally, Rouge, and the two male hedgehogs stood in shock. Now both the Indominus and Tyrannosaurus Rex have escaped into Jurassic World. Sally finally found her words again and spoke to Silver.

"Silver. I was wondering if you can take one of the Jeeps, and bring everyone back?' Sally pleadingly asked. Silver stood with a blank stare on his face, knowing that Sally could possibly be responsible for the deaths of her guests.

"Sure." Silver bluntly replied. Silver grabbed a set of keys and made his way out the doors. Blaze looked over at Silver and sighed, knowing she played a part in Jurassic World's downfall. Blaze wanted to help out as best as she could and hopefully save some lives.

"I'm going with him." Blaze said to Sally. Silver overheard the purple cat and smiled to himself. He allowed Blaze to lead the way and the pair made their way to the garage. Once Silver and Blaze left, Shadow looked over at Sally and spoke to the chipmunk.

"I don't give a damn if you're in control. I'm going after that bastard." Shadow said heading to the lockers in the control room. He opens the locker and pulled out a tranquilizer rifle along with venom-laced darts. After loading the rifle, Shadow was about to leave until Rouge spoke up.

"I'm not leaving you this time Shadow. I'm coming along." Rouge said walking up to Shadow. Rouge lead the way, determined to help Shadow kill the Indominus. Shadow looked back at Sally once more and walked out of the doors, leaving Sally and Tikal behind. Sally stood in despair until Tikal spoke to her.

"Sally. Sally." Tikal said getting Sally's attention. "I can't get Jurassic World back online without Jet the Hawk and Nack the Weasel." Tikal finished. Back in Jurassic World, Jet and Nack were driving through the main access road. The conniving pair took full advantage of the power shutdown.

"We're going to be freaking rich!" Nack happily stated.

"Damn straight!" Jet replied, not keeping his eyes on the road. The next event that happened was Jet losing control off the Jeep and crashing through a paddock. The jeep got stuck and a tree branch in a waterfall. Jet looked over to see an angry Nack staring at him.

"Why weren't you watching the damn road dumbass?" Nack angrily said.

"Hey you're the reason we crashed." Jet said getting out of the Jeep. Nack soon followed him and stood in the running waterfall.

"Great! Now were freaking stuck!" Nack said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Jet said annoyed. The hawk looks down the waterfall and saw the main road leading to the docks.

"There's the road!" Jet said pointing down at the road. Nack saw it, but was still not convinced.

"How the hell are we going to get down?" Nack said. Jet looked back at the Jeep and saw a cable wire attached to the front. Nack also looked at his direction and looked back at Jet.

"So who's going to attached the wire?" Nack said. Jet pulled the cable wire and handed it to Nack.

"That'll be you shithead." Jet said.

"What?" Nack said confused.

"Get to work." Jet said carefully climbing down the waterfall. Nack let out an annoyed sigh and pulled the wire. Nack, however, lost his footing and slipped down the waterfall. The weasel land in some mud as Jet rolled his eyes and walked over Nack. Nack got up and felt something missing on his head, his hat.

"My hat. I could but a new hat with my payment." Nack said getting up and grabbing the cable wire. He made his way through the dense forest and spotted a tree for an anchor. Nack began to wrap the wire around the tree, unknown that a creature was stalking him. Nack heard a sound, but continue to wrap the wire around the tree.

"Why do I have to do this shit?" Nack said finally tightening the wire around the tree. Nack heard another sound, this time coming from behind the tree.

"Jet?" Nack said looking behind the tree. Nack then saw the creature coming out from behind the tree; a dilophosaurus. The small dinosaur watched Nack while moving its head side to side. Nack felt his nervousness increase by the sight of the dinosaur.

"Uh, I'll be going now." Nack said nervously. He grabbed the wire and followed it back to the Jeep. The dilophosaurus followed the weasel, making Nack stop in his place. The small carnivore slowly moved its head and stared at Nack.

"Nice dinosaur." Nack said nervously. "Look at you. You so small that you can even put up a fight. I'll definitely have fun running your ass over with the Jeep." Nack mocked the dilophosaurus. He continued on back to the stuck Jeep, until he heard his phone ringing.

"Hello?" Nack said to his phone.

"Nack it's Jet. I'm down the tunnel and I can see the docks. Get your ass over here now with the jeep." Jet said into the phone. Nack hung up his phone in annoyance.

"Damn shithead. I'm the one with the embryos, which means I'll get all the money." Nack said returning to his duty. He began to climb the waterfall until he felt something was staying at him. He slowly turned around to see it was the dilophosaurus. The small dinosaur looked at Nack, completely annoying the weasel.

"What?" Nack said in anger. The dilophosaurus stood in its place and released its true colors. The dilophosaurus released its neck frill and howled, scaring and startling Nack. Nack was then hit by a black substance on his shirt. He looked down and saw it was poison. Nack quickly got up as the dilophosaurus continued to howl at him. Once Nack was the Jeep, he turned back around and was hit by the black poison.

"Aaaahhhh!" Nack screamed as the poison was burning his eyes. He turned around and hit his head on the door hinge, causing the embryo canister to fall from his jacket and go down the waterfall. He was unaware of the embryo canister being missing and got into the Jeep.

"Phew!" Nack said with a huge sigh. He then heard the sound of rattling inside the Jeep. Nack opened his eyes and turned to its source; the dilophosaurus. The next sound that came was Nack screaming as the dilophosaurus killed and feast on him. As for the embryo canister, it landed in an abandon nest; never to be seen again.

Back at the Tyrannosaurus paddock, Sonic, Tails, and Cream washed their faces off from a nearby water drain. After washing off their faces, Sonic shook his face to dry and looked up to the trees. Tails held a crying and scared Cream in his arms, trying to calm the rabbit down. Sonic saw the destroyed Durango stuck up in the trees and he prayed that Amy was still alive.

"Amy?" Sonic shouted to the trees. "Okay, Cream I want you to stay with Tails while I'll go get Amy. Do you understand?" Sonic asked the scared rabbit.

"He left us, he left us." Cream repeated fearfully as she thought about Phil.

"I know Phil did. But that's not what we're going do." Sonic said with determination. Tails and Cream stayed in the water drain as Sonic made his way to the trees. Luckily, the Durango was still on as Sonic began to climb the trees.

"Amy, I'm coming up." Sonic said climbing a tree branch. He continued to climb the trees, all the while complaining about how high they were. After a few moments, Sonic made it to the Durango and saw Amy's tearstained face. She opened her eyes to see Sonic's worried face. He opened the door to safely get Amy out.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked. He saw a few cuts, but no serious injuries.

"I puked." Amy said in a low voice. Sonic gave her a little smile.

"It's okay. I promise never to tell anyone, and I never break a promise." Sonic said encouragingly. Amy felt a small smile on her face thanks to Sonic's words. Amy made her way out the door and into Sonic's arms, unaware that the blue hedgehog turned the wheel's direction. Once Amy was out, she now had to climb down the trees. Sonic saw the fear in her eyes and gave her words of encouragement.

"I know it's scary Amy, but don't worry I'm right here. I promise you won't fall as long as I'm around." Sonic calmly said. Amy smiled in response and was ready to go. However, the sound of a tree branch cracking as the two hedgehogs to stop. Sonic looked back up and saw the Durango was moving thanks to his mistake.

"Hahaha…oh shit!" Sonic hysterically laughed. "Amy go!" Sonic stated. The pair climbed down the trees as the Durango was falling down the branches. There was no stopping the Durango as it continued to fall, but Sonic and Amy were able to stay ahead of the falling vehicle. Sonic saw how close they were to the ground and decided it was now or never.

"Amy jump!" Sonic said. The two hedgehogs jumped in time as the Durango crashed into the roots of the tree. Sonic put his head and made sure the Durango was still in its place.

"Go Amy!" Sonic said as he and Amy began to run. The Durango, however, tipped over which caused Sonic to shield himself over Amy. Thankfully, the pair landed right under the open roof; saving themselves from serious injury as the Durango hit the ground. Amy opened her eyes to see Sonic and herself back in the Durango.

"Well, we're back car again!" Amy said letting out an exhausted sigh.

"Yeah well at least you're out of the tree." Sonic exhaustedly joked. Elsewhere, Scrouge was waiting for his boss to arrive to Isla Nebular. Out in the distance, Scrouge saw helicopters and InGen tanks arriving to the island. The first helicopter landed and revealed Scrouge's boss, the one and only Dr. Eggman. Scrouge generously greeted his boss once he stepped onto the island.

"Welcome Dr. Eggman!" Scrouge said once Eggman stepped onto the beach.

"So is everything ready Scrouge my boy?" Eggman said walking on the beach. The other choppers revealed InGen mercenaries who were personally hired by Eggman.

"Yes sir! Everything is ready!" Scrouge announced. The two made their way towards an InGen made Ford F-150 truck.

"Excellent! Now let's go meet Sally and discuss our proposition." Eggman evilly said. The pair entered the truck and drove off to the Visitor's Center. The mercenaries followed their boss as well; with a very interesting proposition for Sally that she might not regret. Eggman was also interested about a pair of thieves special "package" that they were willing to sell.

Inside the open plains and forest of Jurassic World, Shadow and Rouge were on a hunt for the Indominus Rex. They took Rouge's Tahoe in order to cover ground faster and brought along a tranquilizer gun for Shadow. The duo search throughout the park for any signs of the Indominus, until they stopped at the open plains and grasslands. Shadow stopped the Tahoe in front of a sight that filled his heart with hurt and despair.

"Stay in the car." Shadow told Rouge. The black and red hedgehog got out of the Tahoe and made his way towards the sight that caused pain in his heart. On the ground was a fatally injured Brachiosaurus with deep lacerations on its body. Shadow approached the injured herbivore and carefully sooth its head and neck while giving soothing words.

"It's okay girl. I'm here." Shadow soothingly said. The Brachiosaurus just continue to take deep breaths as Shadow gently petted its neck. Rouge came out of the Tahoe to see Shadow take care of the injured herbivore. Even on its last breaths, the Brachiosaurus felt at peace thanks to Shadow. Rouge slowly approached Shadow with tears threatening to come out of her eyes. Shadow saw her and gave a gentle smile.

"It's okay Rouge. You can pet her." Shadow said. Rouge obeyed and gently pet the injured herbivore, feeling her heart fill with an unknown feeling. It was a precious moment for Rouge, feeling at peace with the injured Brachiosaurus. The herbivore closed its eyes and simply enjoyed Shadow and Rouge's petting. The Brachiosaurus took one last deep breath and stopped, it was gone. Shadow hugged the dead herbivore one last time as Rouge shed a few tears at the sight.

"She's gone." Rouge said with a few tears. Shadow let go of the dead Brachiosaurus and stood up again. He looked out into the distance and saw more sights that filled his hurt heart. There were dead Brachiosaurus with deep lacerations just like the first one. Rouge stood next to Shadow and saw the dreaded sight as well.

"Oh my god." Rouge said in shock. Shadow just stared before finding his words again.

"The Indominus didn't kill them to eat. It's killing for sport." Shadow stated.

"How?" Rouge asked.

"I said before the Indominus is learning its place on the food. Because she is the apex predator, she's killing game for sport. Its next step is to eliminate all competition." Shadow said.

"You mean?" Rouge said to Shadow.

"Yeah. Sally's new dinosaur is going to feast on the dead herbivores and kill the remaining predators." Shadow said looking out at the Brachiosaurus graveyard. Rouge stood next to the black hedgehog and spoke up to him.

"Is there a way we can kill since we know what kind of DNA it has?" Rouge asked.

"We don't know what other DNA it has, but we will have to kill this beast before it goes after the guests and us." Shadow said. Whatever it takes, the Indominus Rex must be killed before it's too late.

 **Chapter 8 is finally done!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a preview of Chapter 9 folks. Silver and Blaze find a fallen friend, Shadow and Rouge encounter the Indominus Rex, Jet becomes angry, and Sally has a serious talk with Scrouge and Dr. Eggman. I'm hoping this story is going great for everyone, so feel free to read and review whenever you can. Sonic and friends belong to Sega. Let us resume!**

 **Chapter 9: War and Peace**

Silver and Blaze were driving their Jeep to the Tyrannosaurus paddock, praying Sonic and his friends survived. They arrive to see the fences destroyed in half and one of the tour vehicles missing. The duo parked their Jeep in the middle of the road, grabbed their flashlights, and began to search the area for Sonic and his friends. They had to hurry though, because they feared either the Indominus or Tyrannosaurus will return soon.

"Where's the other car? Amy!" Blaze said looking around the paddock.

"Sonic! Tails!" Silver yelled as well.

"Cream!" Blaze shouted.

"Anyone here?" Silver shouted. Blaze looked around and found the destroyed restrooms. Upon closer examination, Blaze and Silver found the remains of Phil.

"This was definitely Phil." Silver said.

"This was too." Blaze said in disgust. The two then heard a roar in the distance.

"Is it ahead of us?" Blaze asked scared.

"Like hell it is. We need to hurry or else we're screwed." Silver responded. The pair heard a groan from underneath the destroyed restroom walls. They uncovered the walls and found Knuckles.

"He's alive. No broken bones but he's hurt pretty bad. Knuckles, can you hear me?" Silver asked.

"Remind me to thank Sally for a lovely weekend." Knuckles joked in a sore voice. The trio heard the roar getting closer to them, very close.

"Come on. Let's get Knuckles out of here." Silver said. The pair helped the injured echidna into the back of the jeep. Blaze took another look around the destroyed as the roaring continue to grow closer to them. Silver was ready and hurriedly waited for Blaze.

"Blaze, we need to go now." Silver said. Blaze pointed her flashlight over the paddock and found the destroyed Durango.

"The other car!" Blaze said. She climbed down the wires with Silver following her. The pair reached the Durango, but found no survivors inside.

"Oh my god. They're dead!" Blaze said in despair. Silver looked around the Durango and found footprints, hedgehog and fox footprints.

"No! They're alive and made it out." Silver said pointing at the tracks. Blaze heard him but felt a few tears coming from her eyes.

"It's all my fault." Blaze repeatedly said in tears. She felt a pair of arms around her and tightly hugged Silver in return. Silver whispered soothing words into her ear, helping Blaze calm down. After a few moments, Blaze stopped crying and looked into Silver's eyes.

"It's not your fault Blaze. The important thing is that Sonic and the others are alive. We have to get Knuckles medical treatment and rescue the others. I need you to be strong for me okay?" Silver asked Blaze. She smiled in response; knowing she did need to be strong to save Sally's guests.

"Okay." Blaze said.

"Okay. Come on, let's get Knuckles out of here." Silver said. The pair made their way back to the Jeep while carefully looking out for any dinosaurs. Back at the Jeep, Knuckles was resting his eyes when felt a boom. He opened his eyes to see a Tyrannosaurus footprint filled with water vibrate. The sound was getting louder and was very close.

"Anybody hear that? It's getting closer. Holy shit I'm barely alarmed here." Knuckles said to himself. He saw the duo of Silver and Blaze running towards the Jeep as the sound grew louder and louder.

"We need to get out of here now!" Knuckles desperately stated. Silver and Blaze hurriedly made it to the Jeep and started it. The sound finally came through the dense trees; the Tyrannosaurus Rex. The Jeep finally left its spot as the T-Rex eyed it and chased Silver, Blaze, and Knuckles.

"Go faster Silver!" Knuckles desperately announced at the T-Rex chased them very close.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Blaze said in fear. Silver shifted the gear of the Jeep, but the T-Rex was closely behind the trio. Knuckles backed away from the Rex's jaws, unintentionally landing on the stick shift. The Jeep was losing speed due to Knuckles' weight and Silver knew it too.

"Knuckles! Get off the damn stick! Move!" Silver said trying to shift the gear. Blaze looked ahead of them and saw a huge tree branch very close.

"Look out!" Blaze shouted. Silver and Knuckles turned in time to see the branch.

"Duck!" Silver shouted. The trio ducked in time from the branch; which destroyed the windshield and, in return, was tore down back the T-Rex. The Rex was so close that it smashed the passenger's side of the of the Jeep. The Rex roared as it was nearly close to the trio.

"Aaaahhh!" Blaze screamed. Knuckles finally shifted his weight, allowing Silver to shift the gear. The Jeep once again picked up speed, outracing the T-Rex once and for all. The Rex stopped running once the Jeep left it in the dust and went in a different direction.

"Thank god!" Blaze sighed in relief. Silver smiled in relief as well with Knuckles letting out a small chuckle. Knuckles climbed back into his original spot once the T-Rex was gone.

"You'll think Sally will have that when then park officially opens?" Knuckles jokingly said. Blaze and Silver chuckled at the joke as they drove the Jeep back to the Visitor's Center. Unknown to the trio, Sonic and the other survivors were on the roadside when the events took place. The quartet then heard the T-Rex roared from a distance.

"Are you hearing that?" Amy asked cautiously. Cream stood next to Tails while Sonic heard the T-Rex roar again. The blue hedgehog looked around their area and found a huge tree, perfect for the four to be safe from the dinosaurs. He turned to his friends and spoke up to them.

"Come on guys. Let's climb up this tree." Sonic said walking to the tree. Amy let out an annoyed sigh at the fact they had to climb another tree. Tails and Cream followed Sonic and Amy as they all climb the tree.

"I hate trees." Amy said annoyed.

"Don't worry Amy. It's for our own safety." Sonic said reassuringly.

"Yeah Amy. We'll be safe." Cream said. The quartet made it the top of the tree which was safe form dinosaurs. The top also showed a beautiful view of Jurassic World as the quartet heard low bellowing in the distance. All four looked out to see a herd of Brachiosaurus in the distance.

"Hey Brachiosaurus." Tails happily said.

"What are they doing?" Cream asked the two-tailed fox.

"They're singing." Sonic answered the rabbit. Amy heard the peaceful bellowing and smiled in peace. It was a special moment indeed and Sonic decided to join the herd. He climbed onto a tree branch and did his best impression of a Brachiosaurus. He singing was well received as the Brachiosaurus herd sang allowed with him.

"Wow. They're peaceful monsters." Amy said amazed.

"They're not monsters Amy. They're animals. These are herbivores." Sonic said.

"That means they're vegetarians. So you that have to worry about being eaten by them." Tails said.

"Wow!" Cream replied. Sonic climbed down the tree branch and sat next to Amy.

"It's just a part of life." Sonic said. Cream and Tails sat next to the pair and rested. Amy laid her head on Sonic's shoulder, feeling safe with him. Sonic let out a little yelped as he felt something poke him. He reached into his back pocket and found the little poke; his raptor claw fossil. Sonic smiled at his raptor claw and showed it to Amy, Tails, and Cream.

"What will happen if you, Knuckles, and Tails don't have to dig any more fossils?" Amy asked resting her head on his shoulder. Cream did same with Tails as Sonic found his words.

"I'm not sure. I guess will have to evolve too." Sonic said with a smile. It was a sweet moment for Amy and Cream with their respective crushes. Cream slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep in Tails arms. Tails let out a small yawn and joined the rabbit in much needed sleep.

"I'm glad those two can sleep now." Sonic said. Amy was about to fall asleep until she asked the blue hedgehog one final question.

"Sonic, what if the T-Rex comes back?" Amy asked her secret crush.

"I'll stay up." Sonic said reassuringly.

"All night?" Amy sleepily asked.

"All night long!" Sonic said with a smile. Amy kissed Sonic's cheek and fell asleep in his arms. Sonic gave a little chuckle and kissed her forehead in return. Sonic heard the Brachiosaurus herd continue their singing as he looked at his raptor claw fossil and tossed it away. Sonic wrapped his arm tightly around Amy and soon fell asleep smiling; having a crush is always a good thing.

Meanwhile, Jet the hawk was looking for Nack. Ever since he called minutes ago, Jet has not heard from Nack and was growing impatient. The hawk was completely unaware of what happened to Nack. Jet went back to the crash site to see the Jeep in its same place.

"What the hell? Where's that damn weasel?" Jet said annoyed. He climbed up the waterfall and looked inside the Jeep. Fog was covering the windows, making it difficult for Jet to see inside.

"That weasel better not be masturbating again." Jet annoyingly replied. He opened the driver door and got spooked by something getting out of the Jeep.

"What the hell was that?" Jet said spooked. He shook it off and looked back in the Jeep. He was shocked to see Nack dead and his body covered in black goo.

"Damn. What happened?" Jet said in shock. He briefly mourned the loss of his partner before searching his dead body. He checked everywhere and soon learned a discovery; the shaving cream was missing.

"Where's the freaking canister?" Jet said in anger. He threw Nack's dead body down the waterfall and checked the Jeep. He came out empty-handed and was starting to get angrier. He then heard a clump and looked down the waterfall. Nack's dead body landed in mud right next to a nest.

"Hhmm." Jet raised an eyebrow. He climbed down the waterfall and looked at Nack's dead body again. He moved his dead partner and found his prize underneath; the embryo canister. Jet picked up the canister, wiped the mud off, and checked the embryos. The embryos were still good for the delivery at the docks.

"Oh well, more money for me." Jet said shrugging his shoulders. Just then, he heard the sound of legs moving swiftly pass him. Jet pulled out his Glock 19 pistol and cocked it; he felt something was hunting him. He heard rattling from behind him and turned to see the dilophosaurus. The carnivore howled at Jet while releasing its neck frill.

"What the hell?" Jet said as the dilophosaurus attacked him. The two were evenly match, but Jet was starting to get really angry. After about 10 minutes of fighting, the dilophosaurus lunged at Jet for another attack.

"That's it!" Jet angrily said. He aimed his Glock and shot the dilophosaurus. The small dinosaur howled in pain until Jet shot it eight more times, finally killing it. Jet wiped the blood off his gun and looked out into Jurassic World.

"My partner is dead because of Sally's dinosaurs. I'm going to kill that bitch!" Jet said with venom. He got the trapped Jeep down and back on the main road. He then drove back to the Visitor's Center, with the intention of killing Sally Acorn.

On the open plains of Jurassic World, Shadow and Rouge search high and low for the Indominus Rex. The pair had no luck finding the Indominus until stopping at a destroyed paddock. Shadow parked Rouge's Tahoe and got out to search the area, hoping to sense the Indominus. Rouge soon followed him into the open paddock. It seemed empty, but the duo was unknowingly being hunted.

"Can you sense it?" Rouge asked quietly. Shadow hushed the bat before pulling out his tranquilizer rifle. The pair arrived to an old abandon building with a herd of ankylosaurs surrounding it. The herd just grazed as they allowed Shadow and Rouge to pass by and enter the building. It was completely empty inside with the exception of a few computer monitors.

"What is this place?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know." Shadow replied. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and rumble. Shadow and Rouge hid inside the building, keeping low and staying quiet. Shadow heard the rumbling come near them and peeked to see the ankylosaur herd running from the Indominus Rex.

"Come on!" Shadow said grabbing Rouge's hand. The pair ran as the herd crashed through the building with the Indominus close behind. Shadow and Rouge barely made it back outside as the herd stampede right behind them. The Indominus Rex was close behind them as Shadow and Rouge ran until stopping at a waterfall.

"Oh No!" Rouge stated. Shadow looked back to see the herd and the Indominus closing in on them. Shadow looked back at the waterfall and knew what they had to do.

"We have to jump!" Shadow said getting prepared.

"What!" Rouge stated.

"You have to trust me." Shadow said as he heard the Indominus roar. He grabbed onto Rouge's hand tightly; promising he will be there. The Indominus Rex was only a few feet away from the pair. Shadow looked and saw the Indominus closing in on them.

"Now!" Shadow shouted. He and Rouge jumped just time as the Indominus missed them but was successful in killing an ankylosaur. Shadow and Rouge hit the water, cooling off their heat signatures in the process. The Indominus picked up its kill in its jaws and left the waterfall. Shadow and Rouge came back up once the Indominus was gone. The pair crawled back on land and rested.

"We did it." Rouge said taking deep breaths.

"Yeah we did." Shadow replied slowing sitting up. Rouge hugged him tightly and felt tears coming down her cheeks.

"I was so scared." Rouge sobbed. Shadow hugged her tightly and gently stroked her hair.

"It's okay Rouge. I'm here." Shadow said in a soothing voice. Although he didn't want to admit it yet, he was starting to feel something for Rouge. Maybe she was a good girl after all. Back at the control room, Sally and Tikal were worried about Shadow and Silver's long absence.

"I hope everyone made it out alive." Sally said in sadness. Tikal patted her back in comfort until the control doors opened. Sally and Tikal turned around to see Scrouge and Dr. Eggman standing on the other side of the doors.

"Hello Sally." Eggman said stepping into the control room.

"Dr. Eggman! What are you doing here?" Sally asked. Tikal had a bad feeling as to why Eggman was here.

"I'm here because your park is out of control." Eggman replied.

"And he's here to help you." Scrouge added. Sally and Tikal just stood in their seats as Eggman spoke again.

"Scrouge has told me that your velociraptors can follow orders. I'm here to help capture and kill this Indominus Rex at no charge. Just as long as I'm allowed to bring these raptors back with me to the mainland for military purpose." Eggman finished while taking a seat. Sally and Tikal looked at each other and were unsure of what to say. Seeing this, Scrouge spoke up for Eggman.

"It's your choice Sally. You let us hunt down the Indominus or risk being killed by your animals." Scrouge said with a sly grin. Sally and Tikal thought about the proposal for a long time before speaking to each other.

"What do you think Sally?" Tikal asked.

"I think we have no other choice." Sally said. She just hoped that Shadow won't be angry.

 **What will happen next!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's a preview of the next chapter in Sonic's Jurassic World. Sonic and his friends make a shocking discovery and run into Shadow and Rouge. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman and Scrouge prepare for an all-out fight against Silver's objections, and Sally has a talk with Blaze. Anyways, thanks for the reviews everyone I really appreciate them. So let us continue with the story.**

 **Chapter 10: Life finds a Way**

In the control room, Tikal was desperately trying to bring the power back online. She tried everything she can, including resetting the power. Tikal let out a defeated sigh because there was nothing more she could do. Unaware to her, by resetting the power Tikal brought the system back online. Elsewhere, Sally was at Jurassic World's restaurant eating a bowl of ice cream in silence. Blaze saw her at the table alone and sat down on the other end. Sally looked up to see Blaze after finishing a bite of her ice cream.

"Glad you made it." Sally said in a low voice. Blaze gave a small smile in response.

"Yeah we made it." Blaze said watching Sally eat another bite of ice cream.

"How is everyone?" Sally asked.

"Sonic and the others are still out there. We were able to rescue Knuckles. He's okay, just some bad bruises and cuts." Blaze answered.

"Well that's good. Who better to get Amy and Cream safely out of Jurassic World than two dinosaur experts." Sally said taking another bite of ice cream. Blaze saw Sally's face filled with despair and sadness, as if she was lost in a dangerous world. Blaze just sat and waited until Sally finished her bowl of ice cream and found her words.

"All I ever wanted, was to bring these incredible beasts back into this world. I wanted people to see and touch them, make them feel amazed and astonished. This was the place to make my dream a reality. Now, I have nothing to show for from my dream. I just wanted this place to be once in a life time experience for everyone. That's all I ever wanted." Sally said to Blaze. The chief geneticist listened intently before giving her feedback.

"Sally, you can't control the outcomes. It's all illusions." Blaze replied. Sally heard Blaze, but gave a different response to the purple cat.

"You're right. Once Eggman and Scrouge killed the Indominus Rex, everything will be back to normal." Sally said in determination. Blaze shook her head at how foolish Sally was acting.

"Sally that's not what I meant." Blaze said.

"Every reality can be change for the good." Sally stated.

"You don't realize it. It's too late to go back Sally, we can't change the past." Blaze said with emotion.

"When we have control…" Sally could not finish as Blaze tearfully spoked to her.

"We never have control Sally, that's the illusion. I was amazed at what I created Sally and this place. But I made the mistake of letting it consume me. Sally, there are people dying out there and more are going to die as well. I don't to become the bad guy when this is all over and I know that you don't want to either." Blaze tearfully said. Sally just looked down in shame and sadness after Blaze's statement. She was right, Sally was starting to become the bad guy and she didn't it to be her final wish.

"I just want all of this to be over Sally." Blaze said wiping away her tears. She grabbed a spoon and had a small bite of ice cream.

"It's good." Blaze lightly chuckled and sniffed. Sally looked at Blaze with a small smile before saying a final message.

"Spared no expense." Sally said in a low voice. The sun was beginning to rise in the distance of Jurassic World, it was dawn. Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream were still sleeping peacefully with no dinosaurs at all last night. Unknown to the four, a young Brachiosaurus was enjoying its breakfast from the leaves on their tree. The young Brachiosaurus munching caused Sonic to slowly wake up and smile at the young herbivore.

"Morning." Sonic said in a low voice. Tails, Amy, and Cream woke up just in time to see the young herbivore munch on more leaves. Amy was slightly frightened by the young Brachiosaurus and held onto Sonic's arm.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"It's a Brachiosaurus. A young adult Brachiosaurus." Sonic said. Tails and Cream watched in amazement as the gentle giant continued to enjoy its breakfast.

"Good girl. Eat up." Cream said trying to bet the herbivore. Tails found a branch with delicious leaves and held it up for the young Brachiosaurs.

"Here you go." Tails said. The Brachiosaurus let out a bellow before snacking on Tails' branch.

"Whoa! I'm not letting go." Tails said with laughter. Sonic chuckled as Tails brought the branch closer and allowed Cream, Sonic, and himself to pet the gentle. Amy smiled and joined in on their fun, until she noticed the Brachiosaurus had a stuffed nose.

"I think she has a stuffy nose." Amy said.

"Yeah, maybe." Sonic replied. The young Brachiosaurus stopped munching on Tails' branch and backed away from the quartet. Tails saw it beginning to huff and realized what's next.

"Uh oh." Tails said. Too late, the Brachiosaurus sneezed on the quartet; finally cleaning its nose. The four were covered in mucus as the Brachiosaurus returned to its herd. Sonic and the trio just laughed after what happened to them.

"In a way we had it coming." Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah we did." Amy said wiping off the mucus. Cream looked back at the Brachiosaurus and smiled to herself.

"God Bless You!" Cream said politely. After cleaning themselves off, the quartet climbed down the tree and continued their journey back to the Visitor's Center.

"Well what a way to wake up today." Amy said.

"The Brachiosaurus was nice." Cream replied happily. Tails smiled and held onto Cream's hand during their walk. Sonic looked around the trees surrounding them and climb over a root. When climbed over, however, he stopped dead in his tracks. Tails and the girls walked for a few moments until they noticed Sonic was not with them.

"Sonic?" Amy asked. The trio walked back to see Sonic by the tree root.

"Hey Sonic, what's wrong?" Tails asked his best friend. It wasn't until he walked a little closer did Tails realized why Sonic stopped. Sonic landed in a nest, but what made the sight very special, their hatched eggs across the nest.

"Oh my god! You know what this is? It's a dinosaur egg, they're breeding. The dinosaurs are actually breeding." Sonic said in amazement while holding up a hatched egg. He handed the egg to a stunned Tails, who would pass it on to Amy and Cream. The girls were also amazed by the discovery, until Amy came to a conclusion.

"But how if Blaze said that all the dinosaurs were female?" Amy asked. Tails was the first to answer after clearing his thoughts about Blaze's slight mistake.

"Amphibian DNA!" Tails surprisingly stated.

"Of Course!" Sonic said examining the eggs.

"What do you mean?" Cream asked politely.

"Well on the tour, Blaze said that her and the other scientists use frog DNA to fill in the missing gene sequence caps of the dinosaur DNA. They mutated the dinosaur genetic code and blended it with modern day amphibians and reptiles." Tails said examining his egg. Amy and Cream were still confused until Sonic finished for Tails.

"That's the problem right there. Amphibian DNA has a key feature. West-African frogs are known to spontaneously change sex from male to female in a single-sex environment. Since the island is all-female, the frog DNA allowed the dinosaurs to change into male in order to match the female population." Sonic finished. Amy and Cream were amazed by the new discovery.

"Ah shit! Knuckles was right." Tails said with a smirk.

"Yeah he was right! Look!" Sonic said pointing at the ground. Amy and Cream looked down to see a trail of small footprints away from the nest. New babies were arriving in Jurassic World thanks to mother nature.

"Wow!" The girls said in unison.

"It's a beautiful wonder." Tails said smiling. As for Sonic, he said only four, famous words.

"Life found a way!" Sonic said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman and Scrouge were making their way to Shadow's paddock. The duo was determined to kill the Indominus Rex against Shadow's wishes. The pair were stopped at the entrance by an angry Silver and the other workers. Scrouge stood in front of the silver-furred hedgehog and spoke to him.

"Get out of our way!" Scrouge said.

"You're not using Shadow's raptors for a field test." Silver said in anger.

"It's not your decision you fool." Eggman said.

"You're absolutely right you fat son of a bitch. It's Shadow's." Silver said crossing his arms. Scrouge was getting annoyed by Silver, but Eggman stared blankly at him.

"You little…" Scrouge was stopped by Eggman.

"Find Silver. Until we receive Shadow's approval, we'll start preparing those raptors." Eggman ordered. The InGen mercenary team went to work preparing the velociraptors, worrying Silver. He prayed Shadow will be back in time to stop Eggman and Scrouge's plan. The velociraptors seemed angry at the mercenaries, howling for their alpha to return very soon.

After barely surviving the Indominus Rex, Shadow and Rouge continue their journey. The pair continue to walk until stopping by a perimeter fence, which lead to the main road on the other side. The pair looked for a way to go over the fence until they heard rustling from behind shrubs.

"What the hell was that?" Rouge said holding onto Shadow's arm.

"I don't know." Shadow said aiming his tranquilizer gun. The rustling continued as Shadow loading a dart into his gun. Rouge became scared until she and Shadow saw a set of rabbit ears coming out of the shrubs. They were followed by a set of twin tails and pink and blue quills. It was Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream who just happened to stumble upon Shadow and Rouge.

"Hey guys!" Cream happily. Shadow and Rouge let out sighs of relief and hugged the survivors. After hugging for a few moments, the group released and spoke to each other.

"We thought we'll be lost." Tails said.

"Do you know what happened to Knuckles?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"Silver gave me a call; Knuckles is alive." Shadow reassuringly said. Sonic and the others smiled after hearing the fact.

"So now that we're all together, where do we go now?" Amy asked. Rouge pointed to the perimeter fence in front of them. Sonic and Shadow approached the fence and checked it. It seemed safe due to the power shut down, but Sonic grabbed a branch nearby to test the fence. Tails, Rouge, Amy, and Cream stood back and watched the two hedgehogs cautiously.

"Here goes nothing." Sonic said. Shadow stepped back as Sonic tossed the branch at the fence. The fence did nothing to the branch, initially proving Sonic's electric test. The two hedgehogs looked back at the group, not knowing what to do next.

"I guess that means the power is off." Sonic said. He wanted to double check and approached the fence. Once grabbed the wire, Sonic shook uncontrollably while screaming. Shadow watched as Tails and the girls screamed in horror. However, Sonic stopped all of a sudden and looked back at the group with a smile. They realized that Sonic was not dead but pranked them the entire time.

"Hahaha…good one!" Shadow said laughing.

"A plus Sonic." Tails laughed as well. Amy was not amused and crossed her arms in mock anger.

"That's not funny." Amy said in mock anger.

"It was kind of funny." Rouge giggled. Cream giggled as well; feeling happy to have fun for a moment. After their laughter died, Shadow approached Sonic and checked the fence wires.

"I think I can cut the wire with my knife." Shadow surprisingly said. He pulled out his army knife and began to cut the wire. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and a roar was heard in the distance. Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Amy, Rouge, and Cream heard the roar and realized the roar was close.

"What's that?" Cream asked holding Tails' hand.

"I'm getting scared." Amy said. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and ran back to the others.

"We have to climb over the fence now!" Sonic said desperately. All six made their way to the fence and began to climb it as the roars grew louder and louder. The girls climbed ahead of the boys as climbed right behind them.

"What the hell is coming?" Rouge said climbing. The roars continue until the finally revealed itself; the Indominus Rex. The Indominus eyed Sonic and the others ran towards its moving feast.

"What the is that thing?" Tails said continuing to climb.

"The new dinosaur. The Indominus Rex!" Shadow said continuing his climb.

"Climb faster!" Sonic said desperately. The group continue to climb and made it to the top, but the Indominus Rex quickly made its way. The group was on the other side of the fence and began to climb down as the Indominus was closing in on them.

"Almost there." Shadow said as they continued to climb down. Once they were three feet off the ground, Shadow, Rouge, Tails, and Cream and jumped and landed safely on the ground. Amy and Sonic were close, but Amy's dress was caught on the wire preventing her from jumping.

"My dress is caught." Amy said in fear. Sonic heard Amy's cry and quickly climb down as he saw the Indominus roar again. He finally made it to Amy and saw her dress was indeed caught on the wire.

"Hang on Amy. I'm going to free you." Sonic said trying to free her dress. Amy looked back to see the Indominus was only a few feet away and showing its deadly jaws.

"Sonic." Amy replied in fear. Sonic was able to free her dress just in time.

"You have to jump!" Sonic said to Amy.

"I can't!" Amy said. The Indominus was about to ran them very soon. Sonic saw this and had no other choice for Amy.

"Now!" Sonic said pushing Amy off the fence. Rouge and Cream caught her just in time. The Indominus Rex crashed at the fence, causing the fence to activate once again. The electricity violently shocked both the Indominus and Sonic, causing the Indominus to roar in pain and Sonic to fall off the fence. Shadow and Tails caught the blue hedgehog just time as the Indominus roared at its escaped prey. The Indominus Rex ran off in pain from the electric shock.

"It's gone." Rouge sighed. Amy and Cream made their way to the fallen blue hedgehog. Shadow and Tails were checking for any signs of life.

"Sonic! Sonic!" Amy asked in despair. Shadow checked for a pulse and to his horror, found none.

"He's not breathing!" Shadow replied. Shadow's statement scared Amy, Sonic was not breathing at all. Immediately, Tails performed emergency CPR on his best friend with Cream giving Sonic mouth to mouth. Amy was so scared that she began to cry over the possible death of her secret crush. Rouge hugged the crying Amy, trying her best to calm her down.

"Sonic!" Tails asked desperately continuing the CPR. Cream did her best to bring back the fallen hedgehog.

"No Sonic!" Tails said. Shadow looked on and heard the best sound ever; Sonic was coughing. Sonic coughed as Tails and Shadow helped him sit up and catch his breath. Once Amy saw Sonic coughing, she cried tears of joy thankful her crush was alive.

"Breath Sonic breath." Shadow said. Sonic took deep breaths and opened his to see his friends faces again. Amy kneeled right beside Sonic and hugged him, continuing to joyfully cry. Rouge and Cream were happy Sonic was alive again.

"How are you feeling buddy?" Tails asked. Sonic took couple more deep breaths before speaking.

"I'm shocked." Sonic said. His friends ignored the joke and group hugged him.

 **Sonic is back!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next installment of Sonic's Jurassic World. Sonic and the others are caught in an all-out fight to the death and finally, Sally, Blaze, Knuckles, and Tikal are taken hostage by Jet, and Dr. Eggman and Scrouge anger Shadow. An author's note, is Sonic's anti named Scourge or Scrouge? I'm confused, but anyway let us continue with the story.**

 **Chapter 11: An All-Out War**

Sonic the hedgehog is the luckiest person ever. The fastest living thing ever had survived a violent electric shock that would have killed people. Thanks to the emergency CPR from Tails and Cream, Sonic was alive and ready to go. After greeting back their blue blur, Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, Tails, Amy, and Cream continued on their walk back to the Visitor's Center.

"How are you feeling Sonic?" Tails asked his best friend.

"Like burnt toast, but I'm still kicking." Sonic replied with a smile. Amy was on the other side with a lot on her mind. She was thankful that Sonic risked his life to save her and she wanted to repair him for his sacrifice.

"Sonic?" Amy asked stopping. Sonic stopped as well after hearing Amy.

"Yeah Amy?" Sonic said.

"Thank you for saving my life." Amy said with a small smile. She repaired him with a sweet kiss on his cheek. Sonic felt a blush rising and couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"You're welcome." Sonic replied smiling. Shadow, Tails, Rouge, and Cream saw the scene and smiled to themselves.

"Alright you two love birds, let's keep moving." Shadow said. Sonic and Amy continued walking, but held each other's hand too. Sonic, maybe, was getting used to a possible future with the beautiful Amy Rose. The six friends continued to walk until they came across an open forest. The six stood in a circle trying to find out what part of the island they were in.

"Where are we?" Cream asked. Tails pulled out a map he had saved from the Tyrannosaurus attack and checked it. Shadow and Sonic checked over his shoulders to see as well.

"The map says were about 3 miles north of the Visitor's Center." Tails responded.

"Aw hell yeah. That means were almost there." Sonic said reassuringly.

"Yup, just need to continue north and we're there." Tails said rolling up his map.

"Alright let's go." Shadow stated. Before they were about to leave, they heard a low bellow coming from the forests. The bellowing was coming right at the six survivors.

"What the hell is it?" Amy asked holding onto Sonic's arm.

"Something big." Rouge said standing next to Shadow. Their answer came in the form of a herd of Stegosaurus. The herd was walking past Sonic and the others looking for a good place to graze.

"Wow!" Cream said in awe. The group stood amazed, even as Stegosaurus blew in Shadow's tail and continue to walk.

"This is incredible." Amy said in awe. Sonic stood by her and smiled, happy the group can have a peaceful moment.

"Don't worry about these guys. They are built like tanks." Sonic replied. Cream and Tails watched the herd graze until Cream felt something blowing on her tail. She looked down to see a baby Stegosaurus sniffing her tail.

"Hey look, another baby for Cream." Tails said making Cream blush. The baby stegosaurus cautiously sniffs the cream-colored rabbit to see if she meant no harm. Shadow this and walked up to Cream and Tails to speak with them.

"It's okay guys. He's only sniffing for safety. You can pet him, but gently." Shadow said. Tails and Cream knelt down and gently pet the baby herbivore. The baby stegosaurus stopped sniffing and enjoyed the love it was getting it.

"He's friendly." Cream said petting the baby. The baby stegosaurus enjoyed the petting until it sensed something, something dangerous. The baby let out a cry of danger and ran back to its mother, startling Sonic and the group.

"What's wrong?" Cream asked. Tails could see the stegosaurus herd bellowing into the forest, sensing danger.

"I'm not sure." Tails responded. Sonic and Shadow looked behind them to the intruder, the Indominus Rex. The Indominus stepped out of the shadows and roared at the herd and group.

"Oh my…" Rouge could not finish as Shadow shouted.

"Run!" Shadow shouted. Immediately, the six friends ran as the Indominus Rex attacked the stegosaurus herd. The herd ran from the apex predator, with Sonic and his friends running inside the herd for safety. The herd was running fast, accidently leaving the baby stegosaurus caught under a tree. The baby cried for help, catching Cream's attention.

"Oh no." Cream said running back to help the baby.

"Cream!" Tails said running back to help her. The Indominus Rex was closing on the baby with Cream finally making it to help it.

"Don't worry I'm here." Cream said as she began to lift the branch. The Indominus Rex was only a few feet away. It was a struggle but Cream was able to free the baby just in time.

"Go! Run back to your mother!" Cream said. The baby and Cream ran back to the herd, but Cream tripped over right in front of the Indominus Rex. She saw the open jaws of the apex predator and screamed for help.

"Help me!" Cream screamed. She closed her eyes and awaited her death from the Indominus Rex. The Indominus was about to devour Cream, until Tails flew by and made the save. Cream opened her eyes to see herself flying in Tails arms.

"Tails, you saved me." Creams said.

"I won't leave you behind. Hang on!" Tails said flying away from the Indominus Rex. Cream held on tight as Tails flew back to the herd and survivors. Cream looked down to see the baby stegosaurus returning to its mother. The Indominus Rex was now closing in on the herd, ready to attack. Sonic looked up to see Tails and Cream flying above them.

"It's Tails and Cream. They made it." Sonic said running.

"We have to keep moving." Shadow said running and holding onto Rouge's hand. Sonic was also holding onto Amy's hand as the group to run from the Indominus. It all changed when the Indominus was able to knock down a Stegosaurus, causing Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, and Amy to fall from the vibrations.

"Shit!" Sonic said getting up. Tails and Cream flew down next to the quartet. Rouge looked up to see the herd running away from them.

"We're trapped." Rouge said. Indeed, they were trapped as Sonic and the group were in the middle of a fight between the Stegosaurus and Indominus Rex. The armored herbivore bellowed a war cry with the Indominus roaring in return. Both dinosaurs charged at each other as Sonic and the others moved just in time. The two dinosaurs had an all-out fight to the death with Sonic and his friends caught in the middle of it.

"Watch out!" Sonic shouted moving both Amy and himself away from the stegosaurus' spiked tail. Tails, Cream, Shadow, and Rouge ducked away from the Indominus Rex. Sonic and the group moved away from the dinosaurs and ran into the forest. After running for a safe distance, Sonic and his friends took a short break to regain their strength.

"Everyone here?" Shadow asked. He counted all five remaining survivors and sighed in relief.

"That was close." Rouge said catching her breath.

"You said it." Cream replied. Sonic and Tails took a couple more breaths before the blue hedgehog spoke to the group.

"Come on. Let's keep moving." Sonic said grabbing Amy's hand. The group followed the speedy hedgehog until they stumble upon something big on the ground. Upon closer examination, Tails realized it was a dead Corythosaurus. The question was what killed the herbivore?

"Aww man that's gross." Amy said.

"It's alright its dead." Tails said. Sonic heard a growl and looked up to see the corythosaurus' killer; the Tyrannosaurus Rex. The bloody-mouth Tyrannosaurus saw Sonic and the other survivors. The rest of the group looked up to see the T-Rex as well.

"Oh my…" Amy said slowly.

"Nobody move a muscle!" Sonic stated cautiously. The T-Rex roared as Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Amy, and Tails ran away with Sonic following soon. The T-Rex followed the group, unaware they were heading back to the fight zone. The six ran back to be once again trapped in the fight between the Indominus Rex and a heavily-wounded Stegosaurus.

"Oh shit!" Rouge said.

"Aaahhh!" Cream screamed holding onto Tails. Sonic looked back to see the T-Rex entering the fight zone.

"Split up!" Shadow shouted. The Indominus saw the T-Rex entered the fight arena and roared at its rival. The stegosaurus let out a war bellow as the group split up. During the split, Sonic was knocked down in between a pair of logs as the T-Rex roared at the Indominus. The T-Rex stepped onto a screaming Sonic, but the logs were able to protect the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed as the T-Rex knocked down the Indominus, who also took down the wounded stegosaurus. The three dinosaurs went to war, each one landing a terrible blow. Shadow and the other survivors ducked away from the dinosaurs as Sonic slowly crawled away from the fight.

"Watch out!" Tails shouted dodging the stegosaurus' tail. Rouge was dodging the dinosaurs when the Indominus threw the wounded stegosaurus towards a tree, causing it to break. Rouge stood in fear as the tree was falling down on her. She closed her eyes and awaited her death, that was until Shadow teleported to her and saved the bat just in time. Rouge opened her eyes again to see herself in Shadow's arms and safely away from the dinosaurs.

"Alright Shadow!" Tails said as he, Cream, and Amy made it safely as well. Rouge looked back to see the stegosaurus dead from the blow and stared back into Shadow's red eyes. Shadow set Rouge down and smiled at the bat.

"You saved me!" Rouge said. Shadow looked into her eyes and decided to let his actions speak for him. He gently gabbed Rouge's face and kissed her with passion and love. The bat returned the passionate kiss until they slowly pulled apart and smiled.

"You're welcome." Shadow said. The black hedgehog then heard the Indominus roar at the T-Rex and charged at the queen of Jurassic World. Amy looked over to see Sonic cautiously crawl away from the battle of predators.

"Hurry Sonic!" Amy desperately said. Shadow, Rouge, Tails, and Cream stood next to Amy as they prayed for Sonic to make it out alive. The Indominus had the T-Rex's neck in its jaws and held the queen down. The T-Rex gave out one final roar before the Indominus Rex snapped its neck, killing the queen. Sonic got up and ran towards the group, barely avoiding the T-Rex as the queen dropped dead to the ground.

"Come on!" Sonic said running. The group followed the blue hedgehog as the Indominus Rex stood tall over both the dead stegosaurus and T-Rex. The Indominus growled at its dead opponents and let out a triumphant roar as Sonic and the others made it out safe and alive. After running for a long distance, Sonic and his friends made it back to the main road and saw Rouge's Tahoe and Shadow's raptor paddock only a mile away.

"We're almost there." Tails said taking a break. The group were able to avoid the Indominus Rex, but knew they won't be safe for long. Meanwhile in the control room, Sally was having a serious talk with Tikal, Blaze, and the wounded Knuckles.

"We need a plan to save the others and get off the island." Sally said, now taking full responsibility for the consequences.

"But what about the Indominus Rex?" Blaze asked. Tikal was about to speak until the control room doors opened, revealing an angry Jet the hawk.

"Sally!" Jet said loudly. The chipmunk was scared and surprise to see Jet back after the shutdown. The hawk pulled out his gun and aimed it at the quartet. Tikal ran to protect the wounded Knuckles as Sally and Blaze held up their hands in fear.

"What the hell is going on?" Sally asked.

"Isn't it obvious bitch. I'm the reason Jurassic World has become a living hell." Jet said loading his gun. Jet's statement shocked Sally and the trio.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Knuckles said in slight anger.

"I was paid by a rival cooperation to steal your precious dinosaur embryos. Thanks to your dinosaurs, my partner Nack is dead because of you two bitches." Jet said revealing his true colors. Sally was shocked and felt betrayed thanks to Jet. Knuckles stared at him in anger as Tikal held him down.

"Now, I'm going to kill all of you." Jet said cocking his gun. He was about to pull the trigger when his phone began to ring. Jet pulled out his phone and answered the caller; Scrouge.

"Hey Scrouge. Yeah, I got the embryos." Jet began to say. "Yeah. Yeah I got that. Alright then. See you and Eggman for our deal. Later." Jet said hanging up his phone.

"Who was that?" Blaze asked.

"My other coworker Scrouge. He told me to tie all of you up while he and his boss go for a hunt." Jet said with an evil smirk. He pulled out a rope and tied up everyone except Tikal; he needed her to help with the hunt. Sally, Blaze, and Knuckles struggled as Jet held the gun up to Tikal's head.

"What's the point of this Jet?" Blaze said struggling to break free.

"Simple, to keep you out of our way while we hunt the Indominus for our personal vendettas." Jet replied with his evil smirk.

"You son of a bitch. You set us up for the kill." Knuckles said with venom.

"That's right. Now if you'll excuse me, Dr. Eggman and Scrouge are going out for a hunt for this new beast." Jet replied. Sally stared at him in anger, she wanted to personally kill that traitor. Outside, Sonic and the others were heading towards Rouge's Tahoe when she heard her phone ringing. She pulled out her phone and saw the caller id; Dr. Eggman and Scrouge.

"What the hell do you want Scrouge?" Rouge said annoyed.

"We're not waiting any longer. We're going after the Indominus Rex ourselves." Scrouge said.

"What are you freaking crazy?' Rouge said in shock. It was Eggman's turn to speak into the phone.

"No. We're going to use Shadow's raptors to hunt the beast." Eggman said through the phone. The statement shocked Rouge and gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"What the hell do you mean you're going to use Shadow's raptors." Rouge said. Sonic and his friends overheard the conversation and stood in shock. Shadow also overheard Rouge's conversation and became extremely angry.

"Son of a bitch!" Shadow venomously said. He angrily made his way towards Rouge's Tahoe with Sonic and the others following him.

"Get in the damn car!" Shadow angrily stated. Sonic and his friends entered the Tahoe with Rouge coming last.

"I'll have to call you two shitheads back." Rouge said with venom. She entered the passenger's side of the Tahoe. Once everyone was inside, Shadow aggressively started the Tahoe and drove off onto the main road. Cream wanted to ask Shadow a simple question, but was afraid of his reaction and answer. Tails saw Cream's fearfulness and gently rubbed her hand in comfort.

"It's okay. Ask him." Tails said encouragingly. Cream heard him and took a deep breath before asking her question.

"Where are we go?" Cream asked hiding her head in Tails' chest. Shadow looked up at the rear view mirror and answered Cream's question.

"We're going to save my raptors!" Shadow said reassuringly. Cream heard him let out a huge sigh of relief. The group stayed quiet as Shadow quickly made his way towards the raptor paddock. The Indominus Rex has killed the queen of Jurassic World and there's nothing that could stop this new, deadly apex predator. Nothing, except one legendary creature in Jurassic World.

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The next chapter of Sonic's Jurassic World is here everyone. You'll finally get to see Shadow and his raptors in action as they join Silver, Scrouge, and Dr. Eggman on their hunt for the Indominus Rex. The question is what will happen when they meet the Indominus Rex face to face. Keep on reading and reviewing everyone and please enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 12- The Hunt Begins!**

It was nighttime at Jurassic World and the chaos still continues. Shadow and the rest of the survivors were on their way to his raptor paddock. Once they arrive at the paddock, Shadow saw Eggman and his mercenaries preparing themselves for a hunt while Scrouge was arguing with Silver. Scrouge turned his attention to Rouge's Tahoe stopping and Shadow coming out of it.

"Shadow!" Silver said. Scrouge happily and eagerly welcomed the angry black hedgehog and his friends.

"The great raptor master has return…" Scrouge could not finish as Shadow punched him right in his face.

"Damn, nice hit!" Sonic said impressed. Scrouge was able to recover quickly as Shadow angrily stared at the green-scarred hedgehog.

"Get the hell out of here and stay away from my raptors." Shadow angrily said. Scrouge was about to throw a punch until Eggman came up and spoke to Shadow.

"Enough fighting. We need your raptors to kill this beast." Eggman said sternly.

"You can't take these animals out of containment." Silver replied.

"I don't give a shit! The Indominus Rex is still out there on its killing spree." Scrouge announced.

"Scrouge you son of a bitch. You wanted this to happen." Rouge said very pissed off.

"We are here to do our damn job and that's to save everyone here. We are doing this with or without Shadow. It's all up to you." Eggman stated. Shadow thought about Eggman's words before turning to a worried Silver.

"This will be their first time out of containment." Silver said. Shadow looked at Silver, then towards Sonic and his friends, and then back to Eggman and Scrouge. He thought about it for a few minutes before finally coming to a decision.

"Fine. We'll use my velociraptors to kill the Indominus Rex." Shadow finally said. Eggman and Scrouge smirked and took Shadow and Silver to their base camp. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, and Rouge followed them to the base camp. They stepped inside a large tent, where Shadow laid out a map of Jurassic World and began his plan.

"Okay, the Indominus is in the northern section of Jurassic World. She has special abilities that allow her to camouflage and hide her heat signature. We will use my raptors to hunt the Indominus and lure it into the open field. Velociraptors are pack hunters, meaning they will use stealth and their high senses to lead the prey into the open and kill it." Shadow began to speak. Eggman, Scrouge, and the mercenaries listen intently as Shadow continue speaking his plan.

"Once she is out in the open, we have only one chance to kill it. I do have one important rule; do not shoot or kill my raptors please. Any questions?" Shadow asked once he finished explaining. Scrouge and the mercenaries understood him and left to prepare for the Indominus Rex. Sonic and his friends overheard the plan and the blue speed demon decided to speak with Shadow.

"Hey Shadow?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"What's up?" Shadow replied.

"I'm going with you and Silver." Sonic stated. This shocked the others, especially Amy. She began to worry that her secret crush was going to die out there.

"Really?" Shadow said.

"Hey, I understand velociraptors more than anyone. You may not realize it yet, but you'll need my help to survive." Sonic said reassuringly. Shadow and Silver looked at each other in deep thought. Sonic knows everything about velociraptors and they do need him to help kill the Indominus Rex. After a few minutes, Shadow turned back to Sonic and made his decision.

"Alright Sonic. You're in!" Shadow said extending his hand. Sonic shook both his and Silver's hand after being accepted to join the hunt. He looked back to see Tails, Rouge, Cream, and Amy with worried expressions on their faces. Sonic gave them a gentle smile before speaking.

"I promise I'll be back here safe and sound." Sonic promised. Tails let out a sigh and smiled at his best friend.

"Good luck!" Tails said hugging his best friend. Sonic returned the hug and did the same with Rouge and Cream.

"Thank you Sonic." Cream said releasing herself from the hug.

"Be careful." Rouge said to Sonic. She also gave Shadow a small smile. Sonic stopped right in front of Amy, who had unshed tears in her eyes. Sonic say her eyes and tightly embraced Amy. She buried her head in his chest and let a few tears drop.

"I promise Amy. I will be back." Sonic said. Amy looked up to see the determination in Sonic's emerald eyes. After staring into his eyes, Amy, like Shadow, let her actions speak and kissed her crush. Sonic returned the kiss until air became necessary and slowly broke the kiss.

"Please come back!" Amy said.

"I will!" Sonic said hugging one more time. Sonic released the hug and join Shadow and Silver.

"Let's go!" Sonic said. The three hedgehogs went outside to prepare for the hunt. Tails, Cream, Amy, and Rouge followed them outside. They saw mercenaries loading their weapons and Scrouge attaching cameras to the five muzzled velociraptors. He tested the cameras by snapping his fingers, but the raptors did not respond to him. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver approached Scrouge and laughed at his antics.

"They don't see you as their alpha, they see you as dinner." Silver said. Scrouge huffed in annoyance and left to prepare his weapons. Sonic kneeled down in front of the muzzled raptor and snapped his fingers. Surprisingly, the raptor actually responded to Sonic which also surprised Shadow and Silver.

"Wow! How did he respond to me?" Sonic asked.

"Shadow's velociraptors respond to him because of his alpha bond. You look so much like Shadow that they also see you as their alpha as well." Silver stated.

"Wow!" Sonic said in amazement. Shadow heard the two and smirked; each one now had a bond with the velociraptors. Shadow looked behind him to see Tails, Amy, Cream, and Rouge standing outside the paddock cage. He approached the quartet as they watched Sonic and Silver talking to each velociraptor.

"Amazing isn't it!" Shadow said.

"Yeah it is amazing." Tails said with a smirk. Amy smiled as she watched Sonic gently pet a raptor.

"Are they safe Shadow?" Amy asked.

"No Amy. They're very dangerous, except to the three of us now." Shadow stated. Amy smiled again as Cream asked an important question.

"Do they have names?" Cream asked politely. Shadow smiled and pointed to each raptor while saying their names.

"The one Silver is talking to is Charlie, Delta, Gamma, the one with Sonic is named Rex, and lastly my raptor Beta." Shadow finished saying all five raptor names.

"Who's the alpha?" Rouge asked. Shadow smirked at the bat before saying one word.

"Me!" Shadow said. Tails and the girls smiled as they left the three hedgehogs to care for the velociraptors. Rouge lead the trio to an InGen rescue vehicle in order to remain safe from any dinosaurs. The car was spacious enough for all of them and Tails and Cream entered the back while Rouge and Amy entered the front. Once inside, Cream held Tails' hand and talked to the two-tailed fox.

"Thanks for saving me today." Cream said with a small blush.

"You're welcome." Tails said kissing her cheek. Cream heavily blushed as Rouge slide the back window open.

"Everyone safe inside?" Rouge asked.

"Yes we're safe." Tails and Cream said in unison. Rouge closed the back window and pulled out an IPad. Amy looked at the IPad and saw the screen showing the video cameras for the raptors, mercenaries, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Scrouge. Meanwhile, Eggman was watching from the safety of the tent with the remaining mercenaries.

"Everything is ready to go sir!" One mercenary said.

"Excellent!" Eggman replied with an evil smile. In order to track the Indominus Rex, Shadow pulled the tracking implant of the Indominus. He let each raptor sniff it and commanded them to hunt the Indominus Rex. Scrouge and the mercenaries entered their rescue vehicle as Sonic and Silver rode on a pair of four-wheelers. Shadow would lead the hunt on his motorcycle.

"Are you ready?" Shadow asked Sonic and Silver.

"This bastard already killed the T-Rex. It's time for us to avenge the queen." Sonic said.

"Let's kill this asshole once and for all." Silver said revving his four-wheeler. Shadow smiled and looked back to the open forest. He revved his motorcycle and signal the worker above them. The worker looked ahead as the raptors banged on their doors. The button was pushed, releasing the velociraptors and beginning the hunt.

"Let's go!" Shadow said following his raptors. Sonic, Silver, Scrouge, and the mercenaries followed the black hedgehog and his raptors into the forest. The raptors were moving fast, but Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Scrouge, and the mercenaries were able to keep up with them. Eggman evilly smirked as the raptors lead the hunt.

"Imagine if we had these creatures during the recent wars." Eggman said watching on. Back in the raptor paddock, Rouge and Amy watch on with Cream and Tails in their rescue vehicle. Shadow was now with his raptors as they screeched and roared for the Indominus Rex. Tails and Cream watched and decided to compliment Amy and Rouge on their respective lovers.

"Both of your boyfriends are badasses!" Cream happily complimented. Tails chuckled after hearing Cream swear for the first time. As for Rouge and Amy, each girl blushed and smiled as their boyfriends went to work. The three hedgehogs, along with Scrouge and the mercenaries were keeping up with the velociraptors.

Meanwhile at the Visitor's Center, Jet was ordering Tikal to turn on the monitors to look for his boss. Sally, Blaze, and Knuckles were still tied up when they saw Tikal turning on the monitors. Once they were on, Jet and his hostages were able to the hunt taking place.

"Look what we have here." Jet announced to his hostages.

"What the hell are they doing?" Blaze asked.

"Sally?" Knuckles asked as well. Sally only watched as Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Scrouge, and the mercenaries followed Shadow's raptors. She finally realized what they were doing.

"They're going after the Indominus Rex." Sally said in a hopeful voice. Blaze, Knuckles, and Tikal were shocked and surprised by Sally's words.

"If you say so." Jet shrugged while still aiming his gun at Tikal.

"Good luck Sonic!" Knuckles said. Tikal and Blaze watched on with hopeful smiles. Silver was right next to Shadow and Sonic when he heard beeping from his heart sensor. He looked at his sensor and saw the velociraptors beginning to slow down.

"They're slowing down." Silver said. Shadow also checked his heart sensor and announced it to Scrouge and the mercenaries.

"My raptors got something!" Shadow said into his walkie-talkie. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Scrouge, and the mercenary team slow down as the velociraptors stopped at an open field leading to the forest. The three hedgehogs, Scrouge, and the mercenary team got off with the weapons and stayed low behind a log.

"Do not engage!" Shadow announced in a low voice. The five raptors sniffed the area and saw the Indominus Rex coming out from hiding and stood in front of the raptors.

"They did it!" Silver said in a whisper. However, when the Indominus roared at the pack the raptors responded back. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver watched as the raptor pack and the Indominus communicated with each other.

"Something's not right Shadow?" Silver whispered.

"Silver's right. How are they able to communicate?" Sonic said in a low voice. Shadow watched on as he was trying to descramble the scene. The only thing he had in mind was Blaze's explanation of the Indominus Rex's genetic code. He remembered everything from Blaze's explanation and it was then he finally learned the truth about the Indominus Rex.

"I finally know why they didn't tell Blaze what DNA InGen used for the Indominus." Shadow said slowly loading his tranquilizer rifle.

"Why?" Silver asked. Shadow aimed his tranquilizer right at the Indominus Rex. The Indominus continued to communicate with the raptors until it looked at Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. Shockingly, the raptors also turned around and stared down at the three hedgehogs.

"Sonic? Silver?" Shadow said in a whisper.

"Yeah." The two hedgehogs replied in unison.

"The Indominus Rex is part velociraptor!" Shadow finally said. The realization shocked Sonic and Silver as the pair now realized what happened; the Indominus Rex is the velociraptors new alpha. Eggman watch the whole scene take place and was beginning to grow impatient.

"What the hell are they doing?" Eggman said impatiently. Scrouge was also growing impatient as well and let his actions take over.

"Fire!" Scrouge shouted. The mercenary team immediately fired their weapons at the Indominus Rex. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver ducked as Scrouge and the mercenaries fired at the Indominus. The Indominus and Shadow's raptors scrambled from the gun fire and into the woods. Scrouge and the mercenary team stopped shooting after the Indominus and the raptors escaped into the woods.

"Come on shitheads!" Scrouge said heading into the woods. The mercenary team followed as Sonic, Shadow, and Silver followed them.

"Watch your six! My raptors have a new alpha!" Shadow announced to the team. Meanwhile, Scrouge was running ahead of his team searching for the Indominus Rex. Unaware to Scrouge, since the Indominus Rex was their new alpha, Shadow's five raptors were hunting him from the shadows.

"Where the hell is this bastard?" Scrouge angrily said. Eggman was watching on when he saw shadows stalking Scrouge.

"What the hell?" Eggman said. Scrouge continue onwards until he saw a shadow pass right by him. Then another shadow passes the green hedgehog, soon three more pass right by the clueless and endangered hedgehog.

"What the hell is going on?" Scrouge said. Everyone was watching the helpless hedgehog being stalked by the shadows. Blaze, Knuckles, and Sally watched in fear knowing what was happening to Scrouge.

"Why haven't they found this bastard?" Jet said stubbornly.

"You don't get it Jet. Scrouge is being set up by a trap." Knuckles stated still tied up. The hawk looked back at the tied up echidna with a sarcastic expression.

"By what?" Jet said sarcastically. Scrouge stopped walking when he heard a screech from behind. He fired his gun behind him, but found nothing there. He heard the grass move again as the shadows moved quickly by him.

"Show yourself you bastard!" Scrouge shouted. He turned back around to see Gamma attack him.

"Aaahhh! You stupid raptor, get off of me!" Scrouge said pushing off Gamma. Suddenly, Delta attacked Scrouge along with Gamma, Charlie, and Beta. Eggman watched in horror as Shadow's raptors were now attacking Scrouge, with the mercenaries nowhere in sight. Scrouge shot at the raptors, but missed every time they moved.

"What the hell…" Scrouge did not finish as Delta attacked him from behind. Scrouge was able to get away from the raptor, but the four predators were setting him up for the kill. Scrouge continue to stand his ground as each raptor slashed and weaved.

"That's all you got shitheads!" Scrouge shouted. Everyone watched in horror as they saw the fifth and final shadow stalking the clueless green hedgehog. Beta, Charlie, Delta, and Gamma now surround Scrouge, setting up the final attack.

"You freaking raptors are so dead!" Scrouge smugly said loading his gun. Eggman saw the fifth shadow stalking Scrouge from the side and had to warn him.

"Scrouge!" Eggman shouted in his walkie-talkie.

"What the…" Scrouge was too late as Rex attacked. Scrouge screamed as the remaining for raptors joined their brother. Eggman watched in horror as Rex had the screaming Scrouge in its jaws. The next scene Eggman saw was Rex snapping Scrouge's neck, killing him.

 **What will happen next?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is Chapter 13 of Sonic's Jurassic World. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and the rest are attacked by Shadow's raptors. They also learn a horrifying truth from Dr. Eggman and Jet, regarding the Indominus Rex. Author's note; you're probably wondering who will fight the Indominus Rex? All I can say is that you're in for a special surprise. Let's continue!**

 **Chapter 13: Reformed Bond and the New Arrival**

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and the mercenary team cautiously made their way through the forest. Rouge, Amy, Tails, and Cream cautiously watched the three hedgehogs, unware of what happened to Scrouge. The three hedgehogs cautiously continue onward, that was until they stopped once they saw shadows pass the trees.

"Shh!" Shadow shushed Sonic and Silver. The mercenary team was unware they were being hunted. The team continued on until Charlie attacked and killed one member. Soon Gamma killed another, followed by Beta, then Delta, and lastly by Rex. Tails and the girls watched in horror as the mercenary were being killed one by one by Shadow's raptors.

"Are they dead?" Cream asked scared. Tails hugged Cream and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay Cream. We're safe, I promise!" Tails replied. Rouge and Amy continued to watch the raptors kill the mercenaries. Sonic made his way through the forest when he heard screeching and ripping. He turned to see Gamma feasting on his killed mercenary.

"Oh shit!" Sonic said in a low voice. Gamma looked up to see Sonic standing in front of him. However, Gamma bobbed his head side to side as if he somehow knew Sonic. The moment was ruined when a mercenary fired a rocket at Gamma, blasting Sonic away and killing the raptor.

"Ooffh!" Sonic said landing on the ground. Shadow came just in time to see Sonic and his dead raptor.

"What happened?" Shadow asked pulling up Sonic.

"Gamma saw me but didn't attack." Sonic replied. Shadow was surprised until he saw the two remaining mercenaries heading back to the car.

"Come on let's go!" Shadow said. The two hedgehogs made their back to their bikes with the raptors stalking them. Meanwhile, Silver was running for safety and hid behind a log. He saw the two mercenaries take the car and his four-wheeler; leaving him, Sonic and Shadow behind.

"Shit!" Silver said. He then hid inside the log just in time as Beta pounced on the log. Beta began to claw his way through the log as Silver screamed. Silver screamed as Beta was breaking a hole through the log, but Shadow and Sonic came just in time to witness the scene.

"Beta!" Silver shouted. Beta looked through the hole, completely hearing Silver. This gave enough time for Sonic to knock the raptor down and save Silver.

"Come on!" Sonic said. He and Silver got on his four-wheeler as Shadow revved his motorcycle to get Beta's attention.

"Let's go!" Shadow said riding his motorcycle. Sonic and Silver followed the black hedgehog with the raptors closing in. Back at the raptor paddock, Tails and the girls watch the events happen until Eggman came and held up a gun.

"Get out of the damn car!" Eggman said. Rouge locked the doors, but Eggman was able to open the back doors. Eggman tried to drag Cream out, but Tails held onto her tight.

"Let her go!" Tails said trying to hold onto Cream.

"I said get out of the damn…" Eggman could not finish as Charlie attacked him.

"Aaahhh!" Eggman screamed in pain as Delta joined his brother. Tails pulled Cream in just in time for Rouge to drive away from Eggman. The last scene Tails and Cream saw was Charlie and Delta ripping apart Dr. Eggman, killing him.

"Oh my god!" Cream said hugging Tails tightly.

"Hang on!" Rouge said driving away fast. Suddenly, Rex crashed through the window of the car.

"Rouge!" Amy said in fear. Rouge screamed as Rex tried to attack her, but she was able to knock off the raptor. Tails and Cream saw Rex fall off and Charlie and Delta running very fast after them. The two raptors were nearly at the back and Tails had to slow them down.

"Cream, help me find something." Tails said looking around the back. Cream looked back and forth as the two raptors were a foot away. Cream found an electric Taser and turn it on just in time to see Charlie holding onto the back.

"Tails!" Cream said handing the charged Taser. Tails grabbed it and shocked Charlie, causing the raptor to crash into his brother Delta. Tails and Cream cheered at their effort and announced it to Rouge and Amy.

"Did you see that?" Tails said excitingly.

"I'm definitely telling my mom." Cream said happily.

"Do not tell your mother!" Rouge and Amy said in unison. Rouge saw Shadow, Sonic, and Silver from her side mirror; happy they made it out alive. The three hedgehogs rode to Rouge's side and smiled at them.

"Sonic, you guys made it!" Tails said happily.

"That's right buddy!" Sonic responded.

"Follow us!" Shadow said driving past them. Sonic, Silver, Rouge and the others followed the black hedgehog. The gang made their way back to Visitor's Center and parked their vehicles.

"Come on this way!" Shadow announced. The gang made their way inside the center, unaware the four remaining raptors followed them. Once they were inside, they noticed the Visitor's Center was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Amy asked.

"The control room. This way!" Rouge said taking the lead. The gang quickly made their way towards the control and what they saw scared them. They saw Jet hitting Tikal while Knuckles, Blaze, and Sally desperately tried to undo their ropes.

"What the hell is going on?" Silver shouted. Jet saw them and fired his gun, but the gang were able to duck away just in time. Tails was able to knock down Jet while Amy and Cream were untying the trapped trio. Knuckles was the first one free and ran up to check Tikal.

"Tikal are you okay?" Knuckles asked sitting Tikal up.

"I'm fine." Tikal said pain. Amy and Cream were able to free Sally and Blaze.

"You guys made it!" Sally said in relief.

"Yeah, and after careful consideration Sally. Knuckles, Tails, and I have decided not to endorse your park." Sonic said seriously.

"So have I." Sally replied. The gang was reunited once again, even with an injured Knuckles and Tikal.

"Come on let's go!" Shadow announced. The gang quickly left the control room and made their back towards the entrance. Blaze, however, stopped at the genetics lab and looked at it in sadness. The gang stopped as well and followed the sadden Blaze.

"What's wrong Blaze?" Silver asked Blaze. The purple feline just gave him a sad smile as she walked past all of her work. The rest of the group looked around the lab and were amazed by all of Blaze's hard work.

"I'm going to miss this place." Blaze said in sadness. Sally approached her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Blaze, you've changed my life. Now it's time for us to go home." Sally said encouragingly. Blaze smiled and looked around the friends she has made these past few days.

"Okay, let's go home." Blaze said. The group heard a gun cocking and turned to see an angry Jet. He aimed the gun right at Sally, scaring the chipmunk.

"You all should be dead!" Jet angrily stated. This shocked Sally and the group; why should they be dead by now.

"What are you talking about Jet?" Sally asked.

"What you don't know Sally? We set the whole thing up." Jet began to speak. "Why the hell do you think the dinosaurs and the Indominus Rex are free?" Jet finished. Jet shocked Sally and the group more by pulling out the embryo canister.

"What's that?" Blaze asked.

"Dr. Eggman was my boss! He paid me and Nack to steal your precious embryos by shutting down the park's security system. We know the Indominus Rex will be the first one to escape because we made it!" Jet stated. Shadow and the others were shocked by Jet's statement.

"You mean…" Shadow didn't finish as Jet spoke again.

"That's right! Eggman used the DNA from your dinosaurs to create the Indominus. We just lied to Blaze in order for her to bring it to life. Scrouge was also involved in order for Shadow to finally release his precious raptors. We set you up, but all of you didn't die." Jet finished. Blaze could not believe it; she was fooled into bringing the Indominus Rex to life.

"Now that Eggman, Scrouge, and Nack are dead; I'm going to finish the job and kill of you. This canister has the embryos and I'm going to be paid millions." Jet said aiming his gun at Sally. The chipmunk stood in fear as she awaited her death.

"Goodbye you mother…" Jet could not finish as Delta entered the room. The raptor roared at Jet, causing Sally's group to back away and for Sonic to knock down Jet's gun. Jet had no protection as he backed away into a corner with Delta stalking him.

"Easy boy." Jet said shakenly. Delta eyed Jet as Sonic and his friends slowly watched and quietly made their way out the lab.

"Easy boy…" Jet could not finish as Delta attacked him. The next scene Sonic and his friends saw was Jet screaming and blood splattering on the wall. Delta also stomped on the embryo canister, destroying the embryos forever.

"This way!" Knuckles announced. The group quickly got of the lab, but Delta crashed through the glass and chased them.

"To the doors!" Amy said. The group went outside the front doors, only to be stopped by Beta, Charlie, Delta, and Rex. Sonic and his friends were now completely surround by Shadow's raptors.

"What do we do?" Cream asked scared. The raptors roared at the group, but Shadow stood his ground and decided to take action.

"That's how is going to be." Shadow said. The raptors roared at Shadow, but the black hedgehog slowly made his towards Beta.

"It's okay. I'm here." Shadow calmly. The group watched as Shadow slowly and carefully took the camera off Beta. Once the camera was off, Beta looked at Shadow and surprised everyone by embracing him. Charlie, Delta, and Rex embraced Shadow as well, reestablishing their alpha bond with him.

"Thanks guys!" Shadow said to his raptors. Sonic and his friends smiled at the moment, until they heard a roar coming very close. Sonic and his friends saw the Indominus Rex coming out of the shadows and roared at the raptors.

"The Indominus!" Knuckles said. The Indominus Rex tried communicating with the four remaining raptors. Beta looked back at his alpha and lowly growled at Shadow. Shadow nodded back, signaling to attack. Beta looked back at the Indominus and roared at it, causing both Beta and Rex to be knocked out by the Indominus.

"Beta! Rex!" Silver said. The Indominus went in for the kill, but Charlie and Delta attacked the apex predator. This gave enough time for Sonic and his friends to run to the gift shop while Shadow stayed behind and helped his raptors. Shadow fired his tranquilizer darts as his raptors continued to attack.

"Shadow and his raptors won't last very long." Tails said to the gang.

"We have to help him, but how?" Knuckles desperately asked. Sally looked around and saw Cream quietly counting to herself.

"Cream, what are you doing?" Sally asked. Cream stopped and told everyone her solution.

"We need more!" Cream said.

"More what?" Rouge asked.

"Teeth!" Cream replied. Sonic was confused until he remembered Blaze's words from the tour earlier.

"Blaze, you said they're 19 species of dinosaurs." Sonic asked Blaze.

"Yes, and one special creature but I don't know what is it." Blaze replied.

"Sally, where is this special creature?" Sonic desperately asked.

"Paddock 10, why?" Sally said. Sonic saw a flare box and walkie-talkies on the wall. He grabbed a flare and grabbed a walkie-talkie while handed another one to Tikal.

"Tikal, I need you to go back to the control room." Sonic ordered. Tikal nodded her head while Amy and the others were confused.

"What are you planning to do Sonic?" Amy asked her lover.

"Kill the Indominus with the special creature. Everyone stay here, I'll be back." Sonic said. He ran towards paddock 10 while Tikal quickly made her way towards the control room. Shadow saw Sonic and Tikal running but continue to shoot. The Indominus was wounded, but was able to kill Delta with its jaws and Charlie by throwing him towards a grill. With two raptors dead, Shadow quickly made his way towards the gift shop with the others.

"Shadow!" Rouge said but Tails covered her mouth.

"Shh!" Shadow shushed the group. The Indominus sniffed the gift shop and attacked the group.

"Watch out!" Silver shouted. The group scrambled to the back of the gift shop, barely avoiding the Indominus claws. Sally was caught by her vest and was being dragged away by the Indominus.

"Help me!" Sally said. Knuckles and Tails were able to take off her vest and free Sally. Sally and the two boys made it back to the group as the Indominus tried to grab them. Meanwhile, Sonic was making his towards paddock 10 and turn on his walkie-talkie.

"Tikal, are you in the control room?" Sonic asked running. Tikal made it to the control just in time to hear Sonic.

"Yes, I'm here and I can see you from our cameras!" Tikal answered Sonic.

"I need you to open paddock 10!" Sonic said. Tikal pressed the right code on her computer, but waited until Sonic finally reached paddock 10.

"Tikal, you have to open it now!" Sonic said.

"Are you sure?" Tikal asked.

"We have no other choice. Do it!" Sonic replied. Tikal had her finger on the button before giving Sonic a few words.

"Good luck!" Tikal said finally pressing the button. The gates of paddock 10 began to open and Sonic lit up his flare. He heard the ground begin to shake as the "special" creature was coming out. Sonic was in shock as he finally saw the creature with his own eyes.

"Oh…My…God!" Sonic said. The creature stood nearly as tall as the Indominus Rex. Its entire body was covered in a mixture of blue and white scales. The same colors went down to is tail and Sonic saw it also had enormous wings with the same blue-white color. The creature intensely stared at Sonic with its blue eyes. Sonic backed away as the beast got out of its containment for the very first time.

"I don't believe it!" Sonic said in awe. The beast roared at him and finally revealed itself; the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Sonic quickly ran with the flare, luring the Blue-Eyes with him. The Dragon roared as it followed Sonic back to the group. The Indominus had its claw on Cream's dress, but Tails and Sally were able to free form the Indominus Rex.

"Where's Sonic?" Amy asked in desperation. Out in the distance, Shadow saw Sonic luring the Blue-Eyes White Dragon with his flare.

"Oh my god!" Shadow said in awe. The group saw Sonic luring the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to them. The Dragon was very close, but Sonic was able to run faster than the legendary beast. He saw the Indominus trying to grab his friends.

"Eat this you son of bitch!" Sonic shouted throwing his flare at the Indominus Rex. The flare hit the Indominus Rex just in time for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to make its grand entrance. Sonic fell as the dragon crashed through the two skeletons and let out a mighty roar.

 _Rrraaawwwrrr_ The Blue Eyes White Dragon roared at the Indominus Rex. The Indominus roared back at the legendary dragon, standing its ground. Sonic looked at his friends and then back up to see the Blue-Eyes and Indominus roaring at each other. The two beasts had a standoff, eyeing each other with intensity and destruction. The two beasts finally lunged at each other; the fight was on.

 **Fight Time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the final chapter of Sonic's Jurassic World. The final fight between the Indominus Rex and the Blue Eyes White Dragon. I want to thank everyone for sticking by the story and leaving great reviews. I'll keep on writing more Sonic the Hedgehog stories and I'll begin writing a story based on My Life as a Teenage Robot. Let's finish the story!**

 **Chapter 14: The Final Stand!**

The Indominus Rex has killed the queen of Jurassic World; the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Now, the apex predator has a new opponent to face; the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon. The two beasts lunged at each other; unleashing all the power and all-out hell. Sonic was slowly moving as the dragon and new dinosaur fought, clawed and bit each other. Shadow and the rest of the group watch in the safety of the gift shop, not moving at all.

"Unbelievable!" Sally said in awe.

"I can't believe I'm watching a legendary beast come back to life." Blaze replied. The group continued to watch as Sonic was now safely away from the fight. The Indominus unleashed powerful blows and bites, but the Blue Eyes returned the favor with devastating hits and chomps. The Blue Eyes was slowly gaining an advantage over the Indominus Rex.

"Whoa!" Tails said. The Blue Eyes' edge was lost once the Indominus landed a powerful blow to the face. Now taking full advantage, the Indominus began to beat down the legendary dragon.

"Oh no!" Sally said. The Indominus grabbed the Blue Eyes by its neck and dragged the dragon across the ground, crashing it into the gift shop.

"Watch out!" Silver shouted. The group huddled together as they saw the Blue Eyes' jaws coming towards them. Luckily, the group was far enough to avoid the dragon's jaws. The Indominus once again bite down on the Blue Eyes' neck and dragged it back up. Amy looked out to see Sonic hiding behind a broken stone.

"Run!" Sonic shouted. Shadow and Amy looked up to see the gift shop beginning to collapse.

"Get out of here! This way!" Shadow said leading the group out of the shop. They barely made it out as the Indominus send the Blue Eyes crashing down the shop. The group rejoined Sonic and hid behind the stone.

"Glad you can all make it." Sonic lightly joked. The group watched as the Indominus now had the down and wounded Blue Eyes in its clutches. The Indominus was closing on killing the dragon until a pair of roars we heard very close. The group also heard the roars coming very close.

"Do you hear that?" Rouge asked in a low voice. Shadow looked out and saw the Blue Eyes' saviors; Beta and Rex. The two raptors survived the earlier hit and were running at the Indominus Rex. The two raptors lunged and attacked the Indominus Rex, surprising the apex predator.

"Beta! Rex! They survived!" Knuckles said. The two raptors scratched and clawed the Indominus; allowing the Blue Eyes to recover and join in on their assault. Now the Indominus was overwhelmed three to one, desperately trying to fight back. Sonic and his friends took advantage of the entire events and quickly made their way to a safer place.

"This way!" Sonic said leading the group. The group hid in the within the buildings of Jurassic World, staying hidden from the two combatants. They only stopped once as Beta crashed through a glass window but quickly recovered and returned to the fight. Sonic and his friends were now in a safe place with a perfect view of the fight.

"Okay, I think we're safe." Silver said. The group watched the two raptors and Blue Eyes overpower the Indominus Rex. The Indominus was now sporting devastating wounds on its torso and neck. The Blue Eyes sent the Indominus crashing through the side of the theater and chomping down on its neck.

"How are we going to kill that bastard?" Silver asked the group.

"I know how." Sonic said. This caught everyone's attention and looked at Sonic.

"How?" Sally asked Sonic.

"Just wait and see." Sonic simply said. The group returned their attention back to the fight. Beta and Rex were tossed away by the Indominus, but the Blue Eyes White Dragon was able to knock down the apex predator. The fight was back to where it began; the Blue Eyes and Indominus were wounded, yet still standing. Beta and Rex were able to recover and joined the dragon.

"Sonic?" Tails and Cream asked in worriment.

"Wait for it." Sonic simply replied. The Indominus Rex roared once more and lunged at the dragon; falling into its trap. The Blue Eyes open its mouth and unleashed its secret weapon; its powerful White Lightning blast. The blast landed at the Indominus' face, crippling the apex predator. The group was shocked by the turn of events, except Sonic.

"That's how!" Sonic said with a smirk. The Indominus roared and screeched in pain from the blast. The lightning was burning the Indominus' face, allowing the Blue Eyes to finish it off. The dragon grabbed the Indominus' neck with its jaws and chomped down on it. Using over thousands of pounds of bite force, the dragon ripped off the Indominus' neck; finally killing the new dinosaur. The Indominus' body crashed to the ground as the Blue Eyes let out a victorious roar.

"I don't believe it!" Blaze said in awe.

"The Indominus Rex is dead!" Cream spoke. The group watch in awe after the display of destruction. The Blue Eyes looked down at Beta and Rex, heavily breathing at the two raptors. The two raptor brothers simply stared at the dragon. The dragon only roared in gratitude, shook off its wounds, and walked away from the two raptors. Beta and Rex looked back at their alpha Shadow; awaiting their orders. Shadow shook his head no at his two remaining raptors.

"Go home." Shadow simply replied. The two raptors roared at their alpha and ran off in the distance. Shadow walked out of the safe zone to see his raptors return to Jurassic World. Sonic and the others came out as well to see the raptors return home. Sonic looked over at the dead Indominus Rex and let out a sigh of relief; it was finally over.

"It's finally over!" Sonic said. Amy stood next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, it's all over." Amy replied. Tails and Cream hugged each other, thankful they made it out alive. Shadow and Silver patted each other's backs, congratulating themselves. Blaze celebrated with Rouge and Knuckles, feeling the weight lifted off her shoulders. As for Sally, she simply stood in her place and stared out into the ocean.

"So what do we do now?" Rouge asked. Sally looked back at the group and gave a small smile.

"We go home!" Sally simply said. She then saw Tikal walking back to them, feeling very relieved after everything that happened to them. Once she was back with the gang, Tikal told them about their next destination.

"The mainland has sent helicopters to rescue us." Tikal announced. At the moment, the helicopters did come for them and landed safely to the ground. Silver, Rouge, Tikal, and Blaze entered the first helicopter as Sonic and Tails helped the injured Knuckles into the second one.

"Thanks guys!" Knuckles said once Sonic and Tails strapped him in.

"No problem man. We're just glad you're here and alive." Tails replied taking the seat next to him. Amy took the window seat while Cream sat next to Tails. Sonic and Shadow were waiting for one more person to enter; Sally Acorn. The chipmunk was simply looking back at Jurassic World, feeling happy, yet lost about her dream.

"Sally?" Sonic said approaching Sally. Sonic stood on her right side with Shadow standing on her left. Shadow gently grabbed her arm to get her attention.

"Sally?" Shadow said.

"Huh?" Sally replied a little startled.

"Come on, let's go home." Shadow replied. Sally looked back at Jurassic World one more time and left with Sonic and Shadow. Shadow rode with Silver, Rouge, Blaze, and Tikal while Sally rode with her guests. Once everyone was inside, the helicopters lifted up and flew away. Inside, Sally was staring at her special necklace; which was smoothed piece of amber with a jewel inside.

"Life finds a way!" Sally quietly said to herself. As for everyone else, Knuckles was getting a much needed sleep while Tails and Cream watched the resting couple of Sonic and Amy. Sonic opened his eyes and looked at the smiling Tails and Cream. Sonic returned the smile and gently kissed Amy's forehead, lightly chuckling when he saw her smile in her sleep.

"Congrats you two!" Sonic quietly said. Tails and Cream smiled at each other and rested their heads together.

"You too buddy." Tails replied. Sonic smiled and closed his eyes to join Amy in her dreams. In the second copter, Silver and Blaze looked out into the ocean in awe. Tikal was enjoying a peaceful sleep and Shadow and Rouge held hands. The two were enjoying the peaceful, romantic moment.

"Thank you Shadow for saving my life." Rouge said resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome." Shadow simply replied. Shadow looked out the window and saw a flock of swans flying peacefully over the ocean. Shadow smiled at the thought of evolution, now believing his three new friends theories. He will miss his raptors, but he knew they will survive without him anymore. After everything that happened to the group, from unbelievable encounters to a heroic fight, they were here alive and well. Shadow sleepily closed his eyes and smiled in peace.

 **Epilogue**

When the survivors return home, it's revealed that InGen loses power due to the deaths of Nack, Jet, Dr. Eggman, Phil, and Scrouge. The company lose millions in lawsuits, and Sally and her parents eventually sell their control over to their nephew, who'll eventually restore the company and successfully makes Jurassic World a natural preserve. Since then, Sally has enjoyed a calm, peaceful life with her parents. Blaze leaves her geneticist career and joins Silver as veterinarians at the Station Square Zoo. The two are happy with their new lives together.

Shadow becomes a well-known mechanic in Station Square and marries Rouge. The couple will welcome a baby girl into their home. Tikal returns to her job as a computer programmer and began dating Knuckles. Cream and Amy became successful authors thanks in part to their experiences at Jurassic World. They still remain very close friends and became each other's maid of honor.

Lastly, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails returned to finish their final school years. Sally stayed true to her word and fully funded their dig research. After graduating from college, the three friends will eventually tour the country talking about their experience at Jurassic World. Sonic was the best man at Tails' and Cream's wedding and his best friend returned the favor at Sonic's wedding. One day, Sonic and his wife Amy had a small talk about their future together.

"So what do we do now?" Amy asked her husband. Sonic smiled at his wife before finding his words.

"We do like what Tails and Cream did. We stick together until the very end." Sonic replied. Sonic and Amy gave each other loving smiles and walked off to start their new lives together.

Back at the now abandon Jurassic World, the dinosaurs have enjoyed their new freedom. Shadow's two remaining raptors have found a new pack to call home. The Blue Eyes White Dragon, now sporting battle scars, has enjoyed its new place in the dinosaur kingdom. The dragon is now the new apex predator of Jurassic World. The dragon walks up to the abandon helipad and stares over its new kingdom. The legendary dragon lets out a triumphant roar over the abandon island. The Blue White Dragon has claimed its crown as the King of Jurassic World.

 **The End Everyone!**


End file.
